Allie's Choice
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to Consequences Part V: Revelations. Zach has found his mate and everyone is blindsided by it. What will the fallout be? How will it affect the Cullens' relationship with the pack and how will Alice deal with her power being blocked? Alice/Jasper, Edward/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Rosalie/Emmett, Zach, Josh, Leah/Jacob, Seth, Sam, the pack, and many more!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I promised another story soon and here it is! This marks the 20th story in the Choice Series, which I cannot even believe. It has been five years since I started with Renesmee's Choice and I never planned on writing so much, but I just cannot seem to stop! Here is the second story in the three-story arc. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Zach aimlessly wandered around the shore of the small lake he found on Vancouver Island after his hunt. It had been two days since he found out that Allie was his mate and he was still trying to wrap his mind around what it meant. He felt as if he was in shock ever since he met her. The night that he realized his mate was the alpha's daughter, he barely spoke a word. Even when the rest of his family joined them in Forks and promised to stay to help him through the revelation anyway they could, he still was silent, simply going through the motions for the rest of the night and the next day. He attended school like nothing had changed and while Josh wanted to talk about it, Zach still refused to. Rosalie and Emmett gave him his space, knowing that he was like his mother in that way. When they felt overwhelmed, they created distance so that they could have time to think, which is why Rosalie suggested Zach go for a hunt with her and Emmett on Vancouver Island. Zach looked up at the bright moon as it hung high in the sky. He sat down beside the water and slipped his feet in the cool liquid, absentmindedly swaying them back and forth. He heard his mother lithely jump from a tree and walk over to him, but he did not look up at her as she sat down by him.

"Your father is hunting for more grizzlies," she informed and he shrugged.

"I do not want another one. One is enough."

"Since when," she teased, but he did not chuckle like he usually would. Instead, he was quiet and she sighed as she ran a hand through his curly hair. The action always relaxed him and he rested his head on her shoulder as he surrendered to his mother's comforting touch.

"What am I going to do, mom? Why did this have to happen to me?"

"Mates are a very powerful thing, Zachary, but it is impossible to know when a vampire will find theirs. I wasn't expecting for you to find yours so soon or for it to be someone so connected to the wolves, but you are not cursed. I do not know why quite yet this had to happen, but finding your mate should never be seen as a curse."

"Even if she happens to be the daughter of an alpha and the girlfriend of a beta?"

"I will admit this is not exactly an ideal situation, but I don't believe this happened in order to curse you."

"Why are you being so calm about this? I never knew when I would find my mate, but I always knew you would not be happy about it."

"Oh I am not happy about it and I still have my reservations, but I know what it is like to find your mate. Before I found your father, I was so lost and I know I wouldn't have survived this existence if I did not find him. I was blessed with him, just like I was blessed with you, and I never want to take that chance away from you. We will figure this out, Zachary," she vowed and he hugged his mother as she stroked his hair. Emmett gave a small smile as he made his way over to them. He kissed the top of his son's hair before ruffling it.

"We should head back soon, if you plan on making it to school on time," informed Emmett and Zach slowly nodded.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, baby boy," said Rosalie.

"I want to go. As weird as it sounds, I need something as normal as high school right now. It will distract me from everything going on in the supernatural side of my life." Rosalie and Emmett nodded in agreement and followed their son back to Forks.

The sky began to turn grayish blue as dawn broke and the sun was hidden behind the coverage of thick clouds and fog. Carlisle and Esme were in the study of the Cullen House in Forks while the rest of the family talked amongst themselves downstairs about what Zach's connection with Allie meant. Carlisle hung up the phone and pulled his wife into his lap with a sigh.

"Dr. Hughes is going to cover for me for the rest of the week. It has been slow at the hospital anyways," informed Carlisle and Esme kissed him tenderly.

"Thank you for doing that. I know you are enjoying your time at the hospital."

"True, but nothing is more important to me than our family and we need to be here for our grandson. I know there is not much we can do, but we all need to be here just in case he needs us."

"I feel so helpless. You know I cannot stand to see any of our family in such despair. I have never seen him so upset before. I thought finding his mate would be a good thing."

"It will be in the long run. This is just an obstacle for him, but he will overcome it. We will help him overcome it," assured Carlisle as he rubbed soothing circles on his mate's back. Alice knocked on the door before poking her head in and her parents motioned for everyone to enter. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Nahuel, Seth, and Kaya joined them in the study to discuss the situation. Edward was the first to speak.

"I know that everyone in this room wants what is best for Zach. Allie is his mate, but the question is if they can even be together," said Edward, which made Esme frown.

"Why wouldn't they be together? Mates cannot be apart," questioned Esme and Alice shook her head.

"That may be true, but this is different. They are not like other mates for several reasons and I know you want to be optimistic, but….."

"No, Alice, there is no but about it. Does anyone in this room question that Allie is Zach's mate," asked Esme and everyone shook their heads.

"I was there. I saw how they looked at each other and interacted. The only time I have seen that is when a deep connection has been made," admitted Seth and Esme put on a brave smile.

"Good, then there is nothing to talk about. Allie is his mate and she will be welcomed into this family," announced Esme. Jasper stepped forward.

"It isn't our family that we have to worry about. This isn't like when Edward found Bella and we were worried about her safety or ours because of the threat of exposure. Allie is the daughter of a wolf, even if she isn't supernatural, her lineage is and the Volturi would have no problem with her knowing," informed Jasper.

"But you still believe there is a reason to be concerned," asked Carlisle and everyone nodded.

"Not just one reason, Carlisle, several," added Jasper.

"Like what," asked Esme and it was Alice's turn to speak up.

"I cannot see when she is around, which means everyone is going into this blind. Zach's future and our futures are gone. Allie is blocking me and I need to figure out why in order to find a way around it."

"And if Alice cannot see, then we do not know what the future holds for anyone in this situation or what the best course of action may be," agreed Edward.

"This is not the first time Alice has had blind spots. We can handle it," assured Esme.

"It is different this time. It isn't a blind spot. Our paths are connected to hers now and I cannot get a read on any of our futures. There is nothing there," informed Alice and Jasper gave a curt nod.

"Which means we need to be prepared for the worst case scenario and talk about the elephant in the room, when Sam finds out about this, it could be trouble," warned Jasper.

"Sam wouldn't do anything to cause issues with our family. We have been through so much with him and the pack," defended Carlisle, but Seth shook his head.

"That was before his daughter mated with a vampire. Look, Carlisle, I want to believe that everything will be okay, but I have been in the pack. I know how volatile a wolf can get when their temper flares and Sam would do anything to keep Allie out of the supernatural world," said Seth.

"Drew is an issue as well," reminded Kaya and Nahuel nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we have all seen what happens when a wolf feels scorned. If Allie chooses Zach over Drew, we will have a beta and an alpha to deal with," said Nahuel.

"Which would mean the entire pack would be involved as well," added Alice and Bella ran a hand through her hair.

"Speaking as someone that was once a human in love with a vampire, I think we also have to think about Allie. Zach is relatively desensitized to human blood, but will he be tempted by hers? He hasn't interacted with humans as long as Edward had when we met and Edward was still worried about harming me. What about their future together? Is she going to turn into a vampire? Will they want to have a child? Zach is capable of impregnating her," reminded Bella and Carlisle slowly nodded.

"All very good points, but let's focus on the matter at hand. We need to make sure that Zach and Allie have a chance to be together first. I agree with all of your concerns, but believe Sam and Drew are the most important issue at the moment. Sam has no clue what has happened and I am not sure that he will be open to hearing it," confessed Carlisle and Renesmee groaned.

"Plus, Allie is still Drew's girlfriend at the moment. I don't think she even fully understands what has happened. It took me some time to realize what was happening with me and Nahuel and I knew about the supernatural."

"I didn't think of it like that. Seth and I had nothing to lose when he imprinted on me. If anything, I gained so much and being with him was effortless. What are they going to do," questioned Kaya and Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as he read everyone's thoughts.

"I do not know, none of us do," admitted Edward and Esme stood up as she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter," she announced.

"But Esme," tried Alice. Esme put up her hand to silence her daughter.

"Alice, I know you are worried that you cannot see. Edward, I know you can read all of our minds and are concerned. I know you and Bella can relate to this situation and are scared for your nephew and Allie. Jasper, I know that right now you are thinking about strategy with the pack. Seth, you are worried about what it means for your little brother and your connection with the tribe. I know that Renesmee and Nahuel are worried about Drew coming after Zach. And Kaya, you are worried about everyone being safe just like my mate is. We all want this to work out peacefully and we are worried about the fallout, but understand this, Zachary deserves happiness. He deserves to find his mate and just like I refused to believe that Edward found Bella for it all to end in despair, I refuse to believe that for Zach and Allie. They will be together and as his family, we will do whatever we need to do to make sure we support him," declared Esme and everyone nodded as Zach, Rosalie, and Emmett walked into the house. They entered the study and Zach smiled sheepishly at his family.

"Talking about me," he asked and Bella hugged him.

"We just want to be here for you," she assured and Rosalie comfortingly rubbed her son's shoulder.

"Why don't you go get ready for school? Josh will be here in a bit," suggested Rosalie. Zach slowly nodded and went to his bathroom to wash off the hunt before it was time for school. Rosalie waited until they heard the water running before whispering to her family.

"Esme is right. I am not exactly happy about this, but my son has always wanted a mate. I am not sure how this will work out, but it will because he deserves nothing but the best," whispered Rosalie and Emmett nodded.

"If Sam becomes a problem, I will deal with him, father to father," added Emmett and Rosalie smiled adoringly at her mate.

"I wonder how Emily will respond," admitted Rosalie. Seth shrugged.

"I don't know, but I guess we will not have to wait long to find out. This is going to get out soon and even if Allie doesn't understand what has happened, she will not be able to stay away for long, right," asked Seth and Bella smirked.

"I risked my life to get closer to Edward before I even knew what he was. I doubt Allie will be any different," said Bella. Carlisle shared a look with his mate to gauge her stance again before nodding.

"Then for now, we just wait," announced Carlisle and the others nodded in agreement. The truth would be out soon enough.

Zach was not in the mood to listen to his best friend's constant chatter as they drove to school. He turned up the stereo, hoping Josh would take the hint, but the wolf just talked over it.

"Come on man, you have been walking around like a zombie ever since you found out. Aren't you excited," asked Josh and Zach smirked.

"Oh yea, can't you tell, J? I am in love with a girl that is dating a friend of mine and is the daughter of an alpha. I am ecstatic." Josh gasped.

"Wait, you are already in love with her," questioned Josh and Zach let out a whine as he thought about the question.

"I don't know. I think. I guess. It is hard to explain."

"Hey, I have plenty of time. Explain it to me."

"J, seriously, I don't want to talk about this."

"When you had questions about Nina, I answered them," defended Josh and Zach rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Fine, you want the truth? I cannot stop thinking about her. I already have this connection with her and I don't even know her. I wonder what she is doing and how she is feeling. Does she feel how I feel? Since she is human, does she even feel the connection like I do? Do I go talk with her? Do I keep a distance? Is obsessing about this even worth it? I don't have answers, Josh. I wish I did, but I don't so please, can we just go to school and act like I am not some vampire on the verge of losing my mind because I know who my mate is but don't know if I can even be with her," asked Zach in exasperation and Josh smiled sympathetically at him.

"Sure Z, so what do you think we are going to do in first period," asked Josh and Zach smiled in appreciation of the subject change.

"Probably finish watching _Romeo and Juliet_."

"Lame, I hate that play. Talk about a story that has been overdone. Boy meets girl. Boy loves girl. Girl loves boy back but their parents don't….." Josh trailed off as he realized what he was saying and Zach quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yea J, no one can relate to that huh," chuckled Zach and Josh flashed him a cheeky grin.

"Hey, just be happy we aren't watching _Dracula_," laughed Josh and Zach did as well.

"At least that would miss the mark more," chuckled Zach. He pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School and Josh nudged him.

"Just so you know, whatever happens, I got your back. You know that right," asked Josh as he held out his fist. Zach smiled at his best friend and bumped fists with him.

"I know, J. Thanks," said Zach as he parked and grabbed his backpack.

"Come on, don't want to be late for class," called Josh as he grabbed his bag and jogged up to the school with Zach right behind him.

Later that day, Allie was in a boutique in Forks with her best friend, Mia. Her mind zoned in and out of the conversation as Mia filled her in on the newest drama with their friend, Bethany. Allie absentmindedly nodded and sifted through clothes on the rack as her friend continued with her chatter.

"So I finally had to tell her, like hello, Bethany, stop blowing up the guy's phone. If he wants to talk to you, he will, you know? Then she got offended when I told her it made her look desperate, but seriously, what did she expect me to say? She is constantly trying to get him to notice her. I am pretty sure he noticed and isn't interested, you know what I mean? Allie," questioned Mia as she waved a hand in front of Allie's face. Allie blinked a few times and sighed.

"Um, sorry, I was just thinking," mumbled Allie. Mia eyed her suspiciously.

"You have been out of it ever since we got here. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just…..I don't know."

"Allie, I know you better than that. What's up? Is this about Drew?"

"No….sort of….it is hard to explain. I just, ugh where do I start? I have more questions than answers at this point."

"Questions about what, is this about your father working for the mafia," teased Mia and Allie rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say he works for the mob. I just think he is hiding something and he has a lot of power and people treat him like he works for the mob. It is all very hush, hush, but he is respected by the tribe like he runs it or something."

"He is the chief," giggled Mia.

"You know what I mean. People do whatever he wants and look at him like he demands their utmost respect, especially all the boys on the rez. It is weird."

"So why don't you just ask him? Just say, hey dad, I will love you no matter if you are a crime boss or not," giggled Mia.

"I wish it was that simple. My mind is just all over the place lately."

"So this is about Drew?"

"Fine, look, it is about a guy, but not Drew," confessed Allie and Mia's jaw dropped as she pulled her friend closer to her.

"Are you cheating on him?"

"No, of course not, I just, there may be someone else, but there can't be someone else. He is off limits."

"Ooh the best guys are the ones that are off limits. Who is he?"

"You wouldn't know him. He isn't from the rez."

"Is he from Forks?"

"No, he is just visiting. That is the other thing. He is from Alaska, but that is the least of my worries. There is an age issue."

"Are you into an older man? That is so hot," exclaimed Mia and Allie shushed her as people looked in their direction.

"No, not older."

"Younger?"

"Yep."

"How young?"

"I don't want to say."

"Oh come on, Allie," whined Mia.

"Okay, okay, he is still in high school," confessed Allie and Mia shrugged.

"That's not so bad. Wait, what grade?"

"I think he is a senior. He is the friend of Jake and Leah's son, Josh. He is staying with them for the school year and going to Forks High. Josh is a senior, so I think he is a senior too."

"That isn't too bad. Where did you two meet?"

"That is the crazy thing. I have only met him once and that was at Leah and Jake's. There was just something about him."

"Is he cute," giggled Mia, which made Allie blush.

"Yes, but not just cute. He is gorgeous. He has this curly blond hair and this smile that makes me melt."

"Oh, so he is a pale face?"

"Seriously Mia, I expected better from you."

"What? It is true. He isn't from the rez and he has blond hair and is from Alaska. Is he pale?"

"You know I don't worry about stuff like that. I have never understood why that matters."

"It doesn't matter. It just makes you different. I guess I shouldn't be that surprised though. I knew you wouldn't go for a guy on the rez. That is why I was surprised you started dating Drew."

"Why would that surprise you and why wouldn't I go for a guy on the rez?"

"I don't know. You just act like you are better than the rez I guess." Allie was taken aback by the comment and crossed her arms defensively.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't get upset. It is true. When you went away to Stanford, I never figured you would come back. You have always had your sights on things outside of the rez, so when you told me about Drew, I was just surprised."

"Mia, I don't think I am better than anything or anyone. I just like what I like and I don't think I should have to be limited just because I was born on a reservation. Look, I need some air. I will catch up with you in a bit," grumbled Allie. Mia called after her as Allie exited the store and quickly walked down the street to get away before the tears welled up in her eyes.

The issue of her lineage and where she belonged had always been a touchy subject for her. Ever since she was a child, her parents encouraged her to venture out into the world and see more than the tribe had to offer, but not everyone felt that way. There was a part of her that felt looked down upon for leaving the reservation to go to Stanford in the first place and she hoped it was simply in her head, but her friend confirmed her suspicions.

"Look who is back in town," called a voice across the street and she wiped her eyes before waving at Ben Cheney. She jogged across the street and giggled as he greeted her with a warm embrace.

"Hey Ben, how are you?"

"Nothing new with me, but how is my favorite customer doing? I thought you were still in California."

"The past few months have been crazy. Stanford didn't really fit me," confessed Allie and Ben smiled sympathetically at her.

"I am sorry to hear that, but maybe I can cheer you up. I got in some new issues of your favorite comics. Want to take a look?" Allie's eyes brightened.

"Wait, the new Ultra Star is already out? I really must be losing it if I forgot about that," laughed Allie as they entered Ben's comic book store.

"Hey, it happens. Life gets in the way and when it does, sometimes you need to escape with a good comic. Take a look around. Ang helped me reorganize the place over the summer. Now I have more space to add more collectibles. I started selling more of them online like you suggested."

"I can tell. This place looks great," commended Allie as she looked around the comic book store. Ever since she was a child, comic books had been an interest of hers. Her father read them to her when she was a little girl and while none of her friends were interested in them, she always found time to sneak away to Ben's comic book store to find something new to read.

"How are Angela and the kids?"

"Great, they are all focused on school now. I bet your parents are happy you are back." Allie smirked as she pulled a stool over to the counter where Ben was. He put some comics down in front of her and she flipped through them.

"My mom is happy, but my dad is disappointed. I am disappointed too. I thought Stanford would be everything I hoped for. It is an amazing school and there is a part of me that really enjoyed it, but it didn't feel like home, you know?"

"I know what you mean. I always knew I wanted to come back to Forks after college, but Angela wasn't sure. I would follow her anywhere, but I was relieved when she said she wanted to come back to Forks. I am sure your dad is just worried about you."

"Well we aren't exactly on the best terms at the moment."

"Uh oh, what's going on?"

"A lot of things, but one of them is that I feel like he is hiding something from me."

"Maybe it is for a good reason."

"Yea, but I am twenty years old. I should be able to know the truth. It is like he doesn't trust me or something."

"Allie, your dad loves you. I am sure it has nothing to do with trusting you. I am probably speaking like a dad right now, but I know that there are things I don't tell my kids and it isn't because I don't love them or trust them. It just isn't something they need to know."

"Maybe you are right, but there is this tension between us. I thought it would help once I started dating Drew."

"Is he a boy from La Push?"

"Yes and my dad really likes him, but it is kind of a turn off how close they seem to be. It is hard to explain." Ben laughed.

"No one wants to date someone that seems closer with their parents than them. I think I have met Drew once or twice. He has come in before."

"You probably have. I bet you get to know a lot of people around here because of the store, don't you?"

"Yep, plus it is a small town," chuckled Ben.

"Do you know Zach Cullen? He is friends with Joshua Black."  
"I know Josh. He comes in with Jake from time to time, but not Zach. Wait, Cullen, I know that name. I might know his parents or something. The Cullens made quite a buzz around this town when they first came from Alaska. Wow, I can't believe that was over thirty years ago. I feel old."

"Well you don't look it."

"Aw, thanks, but you have to say that. You don't want to upset your supplier," teased Ben as he waved a comic in front of her.

"What do you remember about the Cullens? Did they live in town?"

"They lived outside of town. They had a place way out there by the Sol Duc north of town. People never head out there though. In high school, we used to joke that, that part of the forest was haunted. Their old house is abandoned now, has been for decades."

"Is there a way to get to it?"

"There used to be a road, but that landslide from a few years back blocked it. Why the sudden interest in the Cullens?"

"No reason. I just think it is interesting to learn about things I never knew about this place. I will come back soon for the comics, promise," said Allie and Ben winked at her.

"Take one on the house."

"You know I won't do that."

"And you know your money is no good here," said Ben and she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Fine, but just one and I will be back later to buy some more. Thanks, Ben. It was great catching up. See you later."

"Later, Allie," called Ben as she left the store. She sighed when she saw Mia spot her down the street and head her way. Allie crossed her arms as her friend ran over to her.

"Thank God, where did you go? I thought you left me stranded because you were mad," said Mia.

"I wouldn't do that. I just needed some air and I ran into Ben."

"Allie, I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that about pale faces. It was totally old school of me."

"It really was," agreed Allie.

"And about you thinking you are better than the rez….."

"Forget it. It has been a long day and I am ready to go home."

"Me too," agreed Mia as they headed back to Allie's car. Mia grinned mischievously at Allie.

"You know, Al, the high school is just down the street. School is about to get out. We could go check out your new boy toy."

"He isn't my boy toy. I just think he is nice. He was really sweet to me when we met."

"And gorgeous, don't forget that you called him gorgeous," reminded Mia and Allie blushed as she giggled.

"Fine, yes, I have never seen anyone, let alone a high school boy, look so gorgeous. It is surreal how amazing he looks. It must be the smile and the dimples."

"I don't see the big deal about his age. So what if he is younger than you. It happens. You should get his number."

"I have a boyfriend, remember?"

"Drew is nice, but I have never heard you gush over a guy like you talk about this one. You are smitten. Admit it." Allie bit her lip and sighed.

"It is just a crush. A crush on a ridiculously gorgeous, sweet guy," confessed Allie and Mia laughed as they linked arms and headed back to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The forest around them was cold and dark, but she was not afraid. She felt a sense of security in his arms like nothing she had ever felt before. Maybe it was his build, the pounds of muscle sculpted onto his body, or the way his smile warmed her from the inside out. He pulled her into his strong arms and her fingers sunk into the blond curls she wanted to touch since she first saw him. She rested her head on his chest and sighed in relief at the closeness. His scent wafted over her, causing her to melt even deeper into him as they held each other.

"Allie," whispered the boy she could not stop thinking about and she smiled back at him as her finger traced his lips.

"This is where I belong," she stated without hesitation. His dimples deepened as he grinned at her and leaned in for a kiss. She closed her eyes as she leaned in to kiss him, but the kiss never came. Instead, when she opened her eyes, she was in Drew's arms, causing her to gasp.

Allie gulped down a breath of air as she abruptly woke from her dream and sat up in bed. She looked around her room to make sure she was really there and touched her pillow to make sure she was really awake. The dream was so vivid and she ran a hand through her hair as she crawled out of bed. Her mother knocked on her door before opening it.

"Lunch is ready. Are you hungry," asked Emily and Allie's eyes widened.

"Lunch, what time it is?"

"Almost noon."

"Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"I thought you needed it. You seemed so tired. Are you feeling okay," questioned Emily and Allie sighed as she plopped back down on her bed.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. I couldn't turn my mind off."

"What is it, sweetie? You know you can tell me," urged Emily, but Allie shook her head.

"You and dad don't tell me what is going on with you, so why should I tell you what is going on with me?"

"Allie, that isn't fair."

"Well, mom, life isn't fair. Isn't that what you and dad used to tell me when I was a kid," grumbled Allie as she grabbed some clothes from her closet.

"The situation isn't that simple."

"Oh, so there is a situation," questioned Allie and Emily groaned in frustration.

"I wish I could tell you, but it isn't my secret to tell."

"Fine, I have to go anyways," said Allie as she slipped on a pair of jeans and hooded sweatshirt.

"Where are you going?"

"For a hike, I will be back later."

"What about lunch," questioned Emily as she followed her daughter out of the room.

"Thanks, but no thanks," grumbled Allie. She walked out of the house and let the screen door slam shut behind her, but a wave of guilt rushed over her. She scrubbed her face with her hands and let out a small growl of frustration before turning around and going back into the house. Her mother was sitting at the table alone, staring down at the plates of food on the table. Allie slid into a chair beside her and gave a small smile.

"I am sorry. I am mad at dad, not you. You are the only one in this house that always makes me feel welcomed, like you are happy to have me here," confessed Allie and Emily slipped her hand into her daughter's.

"Your father just wants what is best for you, Allison." Allie's eyes widened at the use of her full name and slowly nodded.

"What if what is best for me is knowing who he really is?"

"You do know who he is."

"Oh come on, mom. I am not a kid anymore. I know he is hiding something and you are helping him. He sneaks away at weird hours. He never says where he is going. People around here treat him like he is a king or something and I just want to know why."

"Because your father is a good man that has done a lot for this tribe and he loves his people very much. I am not going to lie to you. Yes, there are some things about your father that you do not know."

"Bad things?"

"No," giggled Emily.

"Then why can't you….."

"Allie, how about we enjoy a nice meal together and then I will go on a hike with you," suggested Emily as she grabbed her fork. Allie cleared her throat and stared down at her plate.

"Actually, I want to go alone. I could use the fresh air."

"Where are you hiking to?"

"Nowhere far, I just haven't been for a hike in years."

"Maybe you should wait until your father returns so you can use his truck to get you to the trails. Yours is so small and not the best for driving on those."

"I will be fine, mom. In fact, I should get going," said Allie before shoveling as much food into her mouth as possible. She waved goodbye to her mother and ran out of the house as Emily shook her head. She could feel the rift growing between her and her daughter, much to her dissatisfaction.

Allie turned on her stereo as she headed out of La Push and toward her destination. She was able to do research the night before and find old maps of Forks and the surrounding area so that she would know where to go. Based on the maps and Ben's recollection, she was able to find the old, narrow turn off that led to the Cullen House. However, just like Ben told her, the road was blocked by fallen trees and debris due to the landslide. Allie locked up her car and grabbed a bottle of water before beginning her trek through the wreckage to get to the place she wanted to see since she heard about it the day before, the Cullen House.

Jasper was in the backyard, helping Esme with the landscaping and gardening. He grabbed another pile of mulch before she even had to ask him and she smiled appreciatively at her son.

"Thank you. I must admit I was surprised when you offered to help me in the yard today. This isn't the way you usually spend your day."

"To be honest, all of the nerves in the house are putting me on high alert. You are the most relaxed in the family at the moment," he confessed, which made her giggle.

"I have faith that everything will work out. It doesn't mean that I am not worried."

"Oh I know, but you are feeling the most at ease and I could use a break from the….." Jasper stopped midsentence as his senses perked up. Esme could sense it as well and her son moved protectively in front of her as he scanned the forest around them.

"Someone is coming," whispered Esme and Jasper gave a curt nod.

"Gather everyone inside," he whispered back. Esme did as he asked and ran into the house. Edward and Emmett were at Jasper's side instantly and Edward nodded at their thoughts.

"Definitely not vampire or wolf, it has to be a human," whispered Edward.

"Let's go get a closer look," suggested Emmett before scaling a tree and surveying the area. His brothers joined him on top of an evergreen and Jasper was the first to spot her.

"Sam's daughter, what is she doing out here," questioned Jasper and Edward shrugged.

"She is still too far away for me to read her thoughts."

"What should we do," asked Emmett and Jasper looked back at the house.

"We have time to go into full lockdown mode. Everyone else is in the house, besides the boys. They will be in school for a few more hours. She should be gone by then. If not, we will tell them to wait at Jake and Leah's until further notice," said Jasper as he hopped out of the tree. They raced back to the house and the others were waiting for them inside.

"It is Allie," informed Jasper as Carlisle walked over to them.

"Do we have time," questioned Carlisle.

"She still has a ways to go thanks to the natural barriers Esme put together when we first moved back," answered Edward.

"I hope she doesn't hurt herself. What is she doing out here," asked Esme and Alice growled in frustration.

"I wish I knew or even saw it coming in the first place," grumbled Alice.

"Lockdown mode," announced Jasper and Jacob frowned in confusion, along with Leah.

"What is lockdown mode," questioned Jacob as the others sprung into action. Seth ran over to Leah and Jacob.

"Keys, where are your keys," asked Seth and Leah tossed him the keys to the car they drove over. Seth tossed them to Kaya and she darted outside. Rosalie was already waiting on her and pushed the button on the secret key pad on the side of the garage. The ground rumbled as a patch of the driveway lifted from the ground to reveal a hidden garage. Kaya drove the car inside before racing back into the house to stand beside her mate. Rosalie waited for the patch of driveway to slide back into place before inputting a code. A click signaled to her that the garage was locked and she closed the key pad before running back inside. Emmett slipped his hand into hers and motioned for Jacob and Leah to follow them.

They walked down a hallway to the back of the house and entered the spacious room Jasper designated for their security system. Alice and Jasper were already in the room and focused on the screens. Alice sat closely by her mate as he typed along the massive flat screen that took up one wall of the room. Jacob and Leah sat down on the couch with Seth and Kaya. Renesmee and Nahuel sat across from them and Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme stood behind them as they waited for Jasper to alert the system.

"The cars and garage are secure," said Rosalie and Jasper gave her a curt nod. He scanned the room one more time to make sure everyone was there before tapping the screen again. Jacob and Leah's eyes widened as they watched the screen, which depicted different camera angles of the house and the surrounding area. Sleek, clear slabs lowered over each side of the house and over the roof. Tiny electrodes spurt from the ground and Jasper typed furiously on the screen before pressing another button. Within seconds, a hologram appeared on the slabs covering the house and the electrodes etched another hologram over the landscape. Leah slowly nodded with shock evident on her face.

"So, that is lockdown mode," she whispered in awe and Jacob let out a low whistle.

Allie stopped to catch her breath and rested against a tree after climbing over the last fallen log obstructing her path to the house in the distance. She gulped down some water before making her way up to the three-story house. The white paint of the house was chipped and faded. The windows were dirty and looked like they had not been cleaned in years. The deep porch that wrapped around the front of the house had pieces of railing missing. She grabbed a small towel from the backpack she brought with her and wiped her face as she sat down on a fallen log. She pulled out her phone and dialed Mia's number.

"Hey, I just got out of class. What's up, where are you," asked Mia and Allie sighed.

"The old Cullen House."

"What are you doing there? How did you even get there?"

"It is a long, dumb story. I guess I just wandered about this place after Ben told me about it and I let some crazy ideas fill my head."

"Like what?"

"Like why would the Cullens let their son come to Forks by himself? I know he is close with Josh, but seriously, I haven't seen his parents. The only one I have met is his sister, Rosalie. I don't know, I guess I ventured into a conspiracy theory and figured maybe his family was back, but they had to hide out. What better place than their old house that just so happens to be hidden away and the only path to get to it is blocked because of a landslide?"

"Allie, I think you are losing it. You hiked all the way up there because of some conspiracy theory?"

"I know it is crazy, but….."

"No, you need to listen to me. This is ridiculous. Even if you were on to something, use that big Stanford worthy brain of yours and do some research. You don't just go into the forest alone because you have a hunch. Why does it even matter where his parents are? If you like Zach, fine, but stalking his family is….."

"I wasn't trying to stalk them. I just….I don't know, I guess a part of me wanted it to be simple. I wanted it all to be connected. I wanted to come out here, find them, and have them tell me that my dad works for some secret organization that is there to keep them safe and is hiding them from bad people. Think about it. It would explain why Zach would have to go to school here, why they would hide, and why my parents couldn't tell me."

"Are you getting enough sleep? I am pretty sure sleep deprivation can play with your head."

"It was stupid. I know. I have to go. I need to make sure I am back before it gets dark. I will talk to you later," said Allie before hanging up the phone. She looked up at the house one more time before making the long trek back to her car.

Jasper switched between the cameras around the property and watched Allie leave the area before he could breathe again. Carlisle clapped him on the back and gave a comforting smile.

"She is gone and doesn't suspect a thing. Though I must admit her secret organization theory is quite impressive. She is very creative," said Carlisle.

"I am going to leave the hologram up for the next hour just in case. At least we didn't have to go into phase two of lockdown," said Jasper and Jacob's eyes widened.

"There are phases," he asked in shock and Jasper shrugged.

"Only three," informed Jasper.

"What is phase two," asked Leah and Rosalie giggled at the surprised look on her friend's face.

"Phase two would come into play if she would have approached the house. There are mechanisms in place to make sure that she could actually touch the house if she wanted to and the hologram would feel real to her. She wouldn't be able to enter the house, but she could try and it would just seem like it was locked," explained Rosalie.

"And phase three," asked Jacob. Emmett rubbed his hands together.

"Phase three isn't for an innocent passerby. That is for the house to be in attack mode," informed Emmett and Carlisle chuckled at his excitement.

"After all of the battles and foes we have encountered, we thought it would be best to let Jasper have his fun and create a unique security system just for us," explained Carlisle.

"This is impressive. I didn't know you had it in you, Jasper," commended Leah and Jasper smirked.

"You should see the one on the island," informed Jasper, causing Leah's eyes to widen again. Esme cleared her throat to get their attention.

"As much as I am sure you would love to talk about the security measures in place on the island, we need to speak about Allie," announced Esme and Bella nodded. Suddenly, their senses perked up again and Jasper looked back at the cameras. He pointed to one.

"Zach and Josh are coming," he announced and Rosalie groaned.

"I told Zach to stay put," she hissed. Jasper typed on the screen again and seconds later, the lockdown on the house was relinquished. The slabs slid back up and the electrodes seeped back into the ground. Emmett opened the door and Zach came barreling in.

"Is everyone alright? Why were we in lockdown? Are there nomads," he asked frantically. Josh sprinted over to him as he zipped up his jeans and Alice glared at him.

"Did you ruin your outfit to come here," asked Alice. Josh shook his head.

"Z held my clothes for me. Don't worry, pixie. I know better," assured Josh with a bright grin and Alice kissed his cheek. Zach sighed in relief.

"If Aunt Alice is still talking fashion, I guess it was a false alarm," asked Zach.

"Not necessarily, we weren't in any danger, but we did have to lock down the house. Allie came here," informed Rosalie and Zach gulped.

"Why would Allie come here," questioned Zach.

"Yea, if she wants to find her mate, she knows where to find him. Why didn't she just come to my house," asked Josh.

"It isn't just about Zach. She also wants answers about her father and apparently she thought by coming here, she could get them," said Jacob.

"How," asked Josh and Edward chuckled.

"She has some theories about what her father is up to. She thought if she came here and found us, it may mean her father was keeping us in witness protection and that is why he couldn't tell her," explained Edward. Zach smiled dreamily.

"Wow, she is creative and must be smart if she managed to find her way here. Oh no, maybe I should go make sure she makes it back. What if something happens to her," exclaimed Zach as he turned to go after Allie, but Rosalie pulled him back to her.

"You two need to get back to school. We will make sure she gets home safely," said Rosalie and before Zach could protest, Renesmee spoke up.

"Nahuel and I will follow her home, Zach. Go back to school," assured Renesmee and Zach slowly nodded.

"Okay, just make sure she gets all the way home. Even if she makes it out of the forest, humans have accidents all the time and I doubt her car is….."

"We will make sure she gets home safely," promised Renesmee and Nahuel winked at Zach as well. He hugged them in thanks and then watched them disappear into the forest to keep an eye on Allie.

"You two, back to school," demanded Rosalie and Josh chuckled.

"Don't worry, Rose. We were about to get out for lunch anyways and seniors are allowed to eat off campus for lunch now. Come on, Z, let's get back," said Josh. Zach hesitantly nodded and left with his friend. Leah ran a hand through her hair.

"What are we going to do? Is the back way here even secure anymore? If she can get around a landslide, how do we know she won't figure out that there is an old road that leads here from the back," questioned Leah and Jasper smiled slyly.

"Because that road isn't on a map, we constructed it on our own, no one else knows about it. Besides, she came here and didn't find what she is looking for. She shouldn't be back," assured Jasper. Bella slowly nodded.

"True, but that doesn't mean she is going to stop looking. Allie is extremely intelligent. She knows we have a connection to her parents and now that she has a connection with Zach, things are going to eventually start falling into place. I didn't even have a connection to vampires, but once I went looking I found what I needed," said Bella and Jacob wrapped an arm around her.

"Yea, thanks to me. You buttered me up and I told you all about the legends of our tribe, including the cold ones," said Jacob and she winked at him.

"Technically you broke the treaty even back then. As soon as you told a pale face, you severed our obligations to your tribe. Good job, Jake," teased Edward with a crooked smile and Jacob huffed.

"I was a kid with a big mouth, so sue me," he laughed and Leah sighed.

"This time, it isn't the secret of the cold ones that I am worried about though. If Sam finds out that she is searching for answers, he is going to start watching her even more. If he does that and finds out that she is interested in Zach, I think we all know it will not end well," said Leah.

"Maybe we should create some distance from La Push until we figure some things out," suggested Carlisle, but Esme shook her head.

"No, mates are destined. Sam can hate that, but fighting it is futile. I am not saying we should expose what we are to the girl, but I say we let it play out. Let the cards fall and deal with them. Allie is Zach's mate and running from it isn't the answer," stated Esme and the others nodded in agreement. None of them were prepared for Zach and Allie to become mates, but with Alice unable to see the future, all they could do was wait to see how it played out.

By the time Allie parked in front of her house, she was exhausted. Her muscles ached, her head hurt, and she was more confused than ever. A part of her was so sure that the Cullen House was a part of the puzzle, but when she saw the decrepit house in the forest, she felt a sense of defeat. She made her way into the house and gave her mother a tired smile as she put her backpack down.

"Where did you hike to? You look so tired," said Emily.

"I am exhausted. I need a shower and to go lay down."

"You didn't answer my…." Before Emily could finish, Allie closed the door to her bathroom.

"Question," mumbled Emily with a shake of her head.

After a hot shower, Allie put on an old shirt and shorts before collapsing onto her bed. Her eyes closed as soon as she hit her pillow and she fell asleep moments later.

The sound of someone calling her name made her open her eyes to see her father sitting on her bed. She yawned and sat up in confusion.

"What are you doing home already," asked Allie and Sam chuckled as he pointed to the clock on her nightstand.

"It is seven in the evening. Did you have a long day? Your mother said you went for a hike. I hope you didn't go alone." Allie rolled her eyes as she rested her head back on her pillow.

"I wanted to get some fresh air and I can take care of myself."

"Not out in the forest. Look, if you want to go out for a hike, I have no problem with that, but take Drew with you next time." Allie's eyes widened and she gasped as she looked back at the clock again.

"Crap, Drew! I was supposed to meet him at the diner half an hour ago. I have to go, dad," she said as she ran out of the room.

"You may want to change," he called and heard her curse under her breath when she realized what she was wearing. She ran back into her room and he laughed as she hurried him out.

"Dad, I am late," she whined.

"You might want to do something with your hair as well. Just a suggestion," called Sam over his shoulder with amusement etched on his face. Allie groaned when she looked in the mirror and saw the hay stack that was her hair. She sent a message to Drew letting him know she was on her way before doing a mad dash for her bathroom.

Drew glanced down at his watch again and shook his head as the minutes ticked by. The waitress brought him another drink and he smiled kindly at her.

"Thanks," he grumbled.

"Are you sure you don't want to order anything? Maybe an appetizer to hold you over or something," offered the waitress. Allie slid into the booth before he could answer.

"Sorry I am late. I overslept. Um, can I have a glass of water please," asked Allie and the waitress left to get her beverage. Drew scooted over to make room on his side of the booth and patted it.

"Come sit by me," he urged and she blushed as she slid into his side of the booth. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her hair.

"What should we order," she asked as she scanned over the menu and he chuckled.

"Whatever you want, but there is no rush. We are both here now and we can enjoy dinner together. I have all the time in the world for you, but you seem distracted. Are you okay?"

"Yea, I am fine," she assured and he slowly nodded. The silence that crept in was deafening as the waitress placed the water in front of Allie. They each ordered and Allie glanced at him curiously as he sipped his soda. She turned to face him.

"Okay, so there is something on my mind," she confessed and he smiled as he turned toward her.

"What's up?"

"Have you ever been up to the old Cullen House outside of Forks," she asked and he gulped as he shook his head.

"No, why do you ask," he questioned and she shrugged.

"Just curious."

"Well curiosity killed the cat. That isn't a place you should even be thinking about, Allie. It is hard to get to and really deep in the forest, so….."

"It wasn't that hard," she said with a smirk, but immediately regretted the words as he clenched his jaw.

"Did you go up there," he exclaimed and she shushed him.

"Lower your voice. Yes, I hiked up there today."

"Allie, are you crazy? You can't do stuff like that. Was anyone even with you?"

"No and I didn't need anyone with me," she grumbled and he scoffed.

"That is just plain dangerous. You can't do that again."

"I can do whatever I want!"

"Hey, I am just trying to protect you and going into the forest alone isn't helping me do that."

"You sound like my dad. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised though since you two are so close."

"Your father is a good man."

"And you are obviously on his side," she said before taking a sip of water.

"Allie, this isn't about sides. I just want what is best for you. I care about you and going on a hike by yourself is dangerous. There are a lot of animals in the forest to consider." Allie slowly nodded and sighed.

"I know you are right and I wasn't thinking. I am sorry. It was a dead end anyways. There was no one there."

"Why would anyone be there?"

"It is the old Cullen House right and there is a Cullen that lives in Forks so….."

"Zach is staying with Jacob and Leah Black. He is best friends with their son and is only here for the school year."

"I know that, but I was curious. Ben told me that the Cullens used to live there and it just made me curious."

"What made you even ask about them?" She bit her lip as she tried to find a way to answer. The truth was that her interest was piqued because of the blond, curly haired boy with a dimpled grin that she dreamt about, but she knew Drew would not be receptive to that logic.

"It was just a stupid way to pass the time. I got bored," she lied and he chuckled.

"You can always come see me if you get bored," he informed, but she shook her head.

"No, you are always busy with your brother and helping out around the rez, just like my dad. I need something that is just for me and I am still trying to figure out what that is. My mom says I will find my place soon enough. At least when I was in California I was always busy with school. Now I have nothing to do."

"Maybe you could go to school like Mia is to become a teacher on the rez. I know you miss school, Allie."

"Going to community college isn't exactly what I had in mind. I didn't leave Stanford to do that."

"Why did you leave Stanford? Not that I am not happy to have you here, but what made you come back?"

"I don't know. I never felt complete there. I know it sounds crazy, but I feel like I am waiting for something big to happen and it can only happen if I am here," she confessed and he pulled her in for a hug.

"Well, I am happy to wait with you. You will find your way, Allie. You are the smartest person I know. You will figure it out," he assured and she smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. The waitress brought over their food and Allie was more than happy to dig in after the exhausting day she had.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rosalie and Seth were tuning up his car in Jacob and Leah's garage while the boys were in school the next day. Rosalie enjoyed being able to spend time with him and was relieved to have the distraction. She dearly missed Zach when he was at school, but Seth was able to take her mind off of their hours apart each day by tinkering on cars with her. Rosalie passed him another wrench as Seth worked from under the car. Suddenly, she stiffened and the sound of a familiar bike coming down the road filled her ears.

"Allie is coming," she whispered and Seth bumped his head on the underside of the car as he tried to sit up too quickly. Rosalie pulled him from under the car and giggled as he stood up.

"Are you okay," she asked as she examined his forehead and he rubbed it.

"Yea, I will be fine. I am just not used to people being able to ambush us. I am starting to hate that she can block Alice," grumbled Seth.

"She isn't really ambushing us. I can hear her a mile away."

"You know what I mean. So what should we do, go inside," asked Seth, but Rosalie shook her head.

"No, Esme is right. We can't run from her or the situation. Besides, she knows she can find us here. If we suddenly disappear on her, she will be even more suspicious," explained Rosalie as Emmett walked outside to stand by his mate.

"You sure about this," questioned Emmett and Rosalie nodded. Kaya joined her mate outside as well and tenderly kissed his forehead.

Allie maneuvered her way around all of the cars in the driveway and waved at them as she turned off her bike. She gawked at the cars as she took off her helmet.

"Wow, are these all of yours," asked Allie as she walked around some of the sports cars. Rosalie smiled at the girl's piqued interest in cars.

"We had to clear out the garage so Seth and I could have room to tune up his car. The red one is mine, but the rest are Jake and Leah's. That truck is Josh's. Zach drove them to school today," explained Rosalie and Allie smiled as she walked over to them.

"I want to thank you again for fixing my bike. I have never had such a smooth ride. Are you staying in town for a while," asked Allie.

"Yes, for a bit," said Rosalie as she noticed the way Allie eyed Emmett.

"We didn't really get a chance to meet the other day. I am Allie. You must be Zach's older brother. He looks just like you," said Allie and Seth hid his smile behind his hand as Emmett slowly nodded.

"Right, I am his older brother," said Emmett. Rosalie tried not to cringe at the implications.

"So are you two staying here with Zach, then," questioned Allie and Rosalie nodded.

"Yep, so what are you doing here? Just come to thank me for the bike," asked Rosalie.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you alone for a moment, if that is okay." The others glanced at Rosalie to gauge her response, including Leah and Jacob who were spying from a window upstairs. Rosalie put on her best smile.

"Sure, no problem," said Rosalie. Emmett followed Seth and Kaya into the house to give them some privacy and Rosalie sat down beside Allie on the porch.

"I would like to clear the air and make sure there is no awkwardness between us. You have been so kind to me and I really do respect you. I have never met a woman that is so into cars and I think you are really cool. I just don't want there to be tension between us because of your little brother," confessed Allie and Rosalie arched an eyebrow at her.

"My brother," she asked.

"I know he is younger than me and still in high school, but I don't have a lot of friends outside of the rez and I was hoping to get to know him…and you of course."

"Of course," said Rosalie as the awkwardness of the conversation made her sit up straighter.

"He seems really sweet and I thought he would like to hang out, but only if that is okay with you. You are his big sister and I noticed how protective you are of him, so I wanted to ask you first."

"Right, well, Zach is very important to me. He is a very good young man and he deserves to….hang out, with someone that is a very good person. I think it takes a very kind and brave person to talk to me about this, so if you want to talk to him, I am fine with that. You have my permission. I just have one request. Please, no details, ever," said Rosalie, which made Allie blush.

"I just want to hang out with….."

"Allie, just no details, okay," asked Rosalie and Allie nodded.

"Yea, okay, thanks, sorry for making this awkward."

"Thank you for coming to speak with me. It shows how much you respect my opinion."

"I really do," said Allie and Rosalie smiled as she heard the purr of her son's car cruising down the street.

"Zach and Josh will be home from school soon. You should stay and wait for them," said Rosalie and Allie perked up.

"Oh, is school out already," asked Allie as she tried to act surprised. Rosalie smirked as she stood up.

"Yep, what a coincidence, you came over just in time," called Rosalie over her shoulder before going inside. Allie bit her lip nervously as Zach parked in the driveway. He beamed with happiness when he saw her and Josh's jaw dropped as they each got out of the car.

"Hey Allie, welcome back," said Josh cheerfully and Zach rolled his eyes at his friend's boisterous demeanor. Zach stuffed his hands into his pockets shyly as he walked over to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here," he asked and she shrugged nonchalantly.

"I came by to thank your sister for helping with my bike. It runs perfectly now. What are you boys up to?"

"Not much, just going to hang out. You can hang with us if you want," invited Josh and Zach shot daggers at his friend as Josh pretended not to notice. Allie shook her head.

"I don't want to impose. I was just going to stop by the comic book store for a bit, but I am sure you don't like comics so…."

"Comics, we love comics," exclaimed Josh and Zach chuckled at his friend's excitement.

"Forgive him, I would love to say he isn't always this excitable, but that would be a lie. Allie, if you would not mind some company, we would love to join you at the comic book store," said Zach and Josh smiled slyly at him.

"Yea, you two go ahead. I need to grab some stuff first and then I will meet you there," informed Josh before jogging inside to leave them alone. Zach and Allie laughed nervously at Josh's abrupt exit. She stood up and Zach noticed Seth watching them from the living room window. He gave him a thumb up and gave a bow. Zach caught on and gave a small bow. He opened the door to his car for her and she blushed even more.

"Thank you, you are so sweet," she giggled.

"No problem, I am nothing if not a gentleman," he assured. He winked at Seth and got into the car to drive away with Allie. Seth bumped fists with Josh and did a victory dance with his nephew as Zach left with Allie, but they halted their movements when Rosalie sauntered into the room.

"I said we should not run or hide. I didn't say anything about helping them along. Since when do you two feel the need to play matchmakers," asked Rosalie and Seth chuckled nervously.

"Um, I think Kaya's calling me."

"I don't hear a thing," said Rosalie as she crossed her arms.

"Yea, it is an imprint thing. You wouldn't know about that. Coming Kaya," called Seth as he jogged out of the room and up the stairs. Rosalie quirked an eyebrow at Josh, but giggled when he pulled her in for a big hug.

"Aw, don't look at me like that. Besides, I am his wingman. It is my duty to make sure he gets the girl. We both know Zach has wanted a mate for a while."

"That isn't true. He has been curious about mates, but after Sofi, he realized he wanted to take his time."

"He accepted that it needed to happen naturally and that he couldn't force it, but we both know Z is a hopeless romantic. Can you really blame him in this family? Every time you turn around, Alice is helping someone find their mate, so it was bound to happen. If he didn't think that Sam and Drew would be absolutely against him being with Allie, he would be ecstatic right now. Instead, he is hesitant."

"He has every reason to be hesitant. It is a very real obstacle to overcome," said Rosalie.

"Meh," said Josh with a shrug and Leah giggled as she joined them in the living room.

"Leave it to my son to scoff at the thought of an angry alpha and beta," teased Leah and Rosalie giggled as well.

"What your mother is trying to say is that we think two volatile wolves going after Zach because they do not want Allie with him is a situation that calls for more than a simple, meh," said Rosalie.

"Hey, I get it. This could be bad, but we already have enough worriers around here so why not be overly optimistic? Who cares if Allie has a connection to the pack? I have one too, but it doesn't stop Zach from being my best bro and it didn't stop the two of you from being best friends, so as his best bro, it is my job to make sure he gets the girl and doesn't let his stubbornness or fear get in the way," explained Josh. Rosalie and Leah glanced at each other and Rosalie smiled before kissing Josh's cheek.

"My baby boy is lucky to have you as a best friend," said Rosalie before walking out and Josh smiled proudly. Leah ruffled her son's hair.

"You know, you are very persuasive. Maybe you should become a lawyer," teased Leah and Josh scoffed.

"I would totally aim higher than that. How about this? Joshua Black, President of the United States, if I was just a mere mortal and didn't have all this alphaness running through me, I would settle for running the country." Leah laughed and gave her son a warm embrace like only a proud parent could.

Zach had never felt such mixed emotions in his existence. A part of him was nervous and edgy. He could sense Allie's nerves as well while they headed to the comic book store. Another part of him was relieved to be with her again and he gave her a dimpled grin as they arrived. He jogged around the car at human speed and opened the door, much to her delight. He opened the door to Ben's store next and followed her in as he looked around.

"This place is impressive, especially to be located in a small town like Forks," said Zach as he perused a section of the store.

"Yea, Ben does a great job with it. I come here all the time. Comics are one of my guilty pleasures."

"I would have never guessed that about you," he chuckled and she playfully nudged him. He made sure to budge a bit and smiled at how comfortable she already was around him.

"Hey, don't judge a book by its cover, Cullen," teased Allie.

"Yes ma'am," he said with a wink.

"And don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old, especially around you," she whined, which made him frown in confusion.

"Why especially around me?"

"I am twenty, Zach, and you….are not," she grumbled.

"So my age bothers you," he questioned. His amusement was evident on his face and she rolled her eyes.

"How old are you exactly," she asked and he shoved his hands into his pockets as he smiled sheepishly.

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen going on seventeen," she asked hopefully, but he shook his head.

"No, just sixteen, my birthday was in September."

"But you are a senior, right? How is that possible?"

"I was homeschooled, so I was able to progress with my studies quicker than most students." She cursed under her breath and he stepped closer to her to gaze into her eyes.

"Why does that even matter," he asked softly and she took another step toward him, needing to be as close to him as possible. She became lost in his eyes and the beauty of their unique color, but Ben's voice made them quickly step away from each other.

"Allie, I see you brought me a new customer. Welcome to B.C. Comics, I am Ben." Zach gave him a wave as Allie tried to recompose herself. She took in a deep breath in an attempt to slow down her racing heart and cleared her throat.

"Ben, this is Zach Cullen. Zach, this is Ben, he owns this place," introduced Allie.

"Zach Cullen, you must be Rosalie and Emmett Cullen's son. My wife said you are in town and going to Forks High." Allie frowned.

"I thought Rosalie was your sister's name?"

"It is. She is named after our mother," covered Zach and Ben chuckled.

"I am sure this place is much different from Alaska. Has it been hard to adjust?" Zach shook his head with a polite smile.

"No sir, my best friend lives here so I have been in and out of the area all my life. You have an amazing store."

"Thanks, well I will leave you kids to it. The new arrivals are by the window now, Allie. Ang says it is a better place for them. You know where to find everything else," informed Ben before disappearing into the back of the store. Zach followed Allie to the window and smiled as he watched her sift through the comics.

"This is a good one. Have you read it before," she asked as she showed him the comic and he shook his head.

"Nope, I like comics, but I am really behind. I have to admit that I spend more time playing video games. I do like this one though. Josh reads it a lot," explained Zach as he pointed to another one on the shelf.

"Oh, that is one of my favorites. I think I will get that one to add to my collection," she said as she reached for it, but he grabbed it first with a grin.

"I will get it for you," he assured and headed to the counter as she shook her head in protest.

"You don't have to do that. I can pay for it myself."

"I am sure you can, but I got it."

"Zach…."

"You don't take gifts very easily, do you," he said with a charming smile that made her heart flutter. She sighed, but nodded.

"I am all for gifts. I just don't want you to think you have to get it for me. I invited you, remember?"

"Yes and this is my way of thanking you for the invite," he informed as Ben walked over to them. Allie beamed with happiness as Ben placed the comic in a bag and Zach paid for it. Zach teasingly waved the bag in front of her and she laughed as she took it. She kissed his cheek in thanks, but gasped at the jolt of electricity that pulsed through her when she did. She gulped as their eyes locked and sensed that he felt it too. They became lost in one another's eyes yet again, but the sound of Zach's phone ringing made them snap out of the reverie.

"Excuse me," he said before walking outside and answering his phone.

"J, where are you?"

"Sorry, can't make it," said Josh and Zach could hear him chomping on food.

"What do you mean you can't make it? You said you were coming. You can't leave me here with her alone."

"Why not, she is your mate."

"Will you please stop saying that? Look, I am not ready for all of this. Hurry up and get here."

"I have homework."

"Dude, we have the same classes. You don't have homework."

"Oh, right, well my stomach hurts. I don't feel well."

"Is that why you are stuffing your face as we speak? I know what you are doing, J," growled Zach and Josh laughed.

"I have no clue what you are talking about. I am not feeling well. I will go to the comic book store with you later. Don't be such a baby. Bye, have fun with Allie!" Before Zach could protest, Josh hung up. Zach rolled his eyes and stuffed the phone back into his pocket before re-entering the store.

"Josh is sick. He can't make it," informed Zach as Allie walked over to him.

"So does that mean your evening opened up or do you have plans," she questioned. Zach weighed his options before answering the question. He could say no and go back to wallowing in self pity at home or he could say yes and spend time with the girl he could not stop thinking about.

"I am free. Do you want to catch a movie or something? I know Forks doesn't have the best theater, but….."

"That sounds great," said Allie without hesitation and he grinned at how excited she seemed when she answered.

"Great, a new horror film is out. Would you like to see that?" She linked arms with his and smiled.

"Sounds fun, let's go," she said and with that, they headed to the Forks Cinema 4.

Zach chuckled as he parked in front of the theater with a shake of his head. It was a relatively new, but small theater across from Newton's Olympic Outfitters. While the townspeople of Forks were happy to finally have a theater in town, it was still not as popular or big as the theater in Port Angeles, which is why it was not full of people when Zach and Allie entered.

"This place is tiny," he chuckled.

"Yea, but it is nice to have a place in Forks. We used to have to go all the way to Port Angeles just to see a movie, so this is better. Do they have a lot of theaters in Alaska?"

"Yes," said Zach shortly. He did not like the idea of telling her a lie even if it was to keep the secrets of his world safe. It sent a twinge through him each time he could not tell her the truth. He noticed the way she hurried her steps to get to the ticket counter before him and he lengthened his strides to arrive before she could. He laughed at her fallen expression and gave her a look.

"I will get the tickets," he assured, which made her roll her eyes.

"Do you even have a job? You are in high school. I can pay for the tickets."

"No, do you have a job," he asked with a smug smile and her lip jutted out in a pout.

"Okay, so no, but I did have a job in California while I was at Stanford and I saved up my money. Let me pay for the….."

"Two tickets to Trail of Death please," interrupted Zach and Allie muttered under her breath as he paid once again. She was about to make a smart comment, but noticed the way the girl at the counter was looking at Zach. Her eyes drank him in greedily, which made Allie glare at her.

"Hey Zach, remember me, Haley? We have English together. I can't wait to hear your presentation on _Romeo and Juliet_," giggled the teenage girl and Allie smirked as she grabbed the tickets from her.

"Thanks for the tickets. Come on, Zach," said Allie as she wrapped an arm possessively around him. Zach pulled her closer to him and smiled cheekily as they walked away.

"Still like this theater," he teased and Allie tried to hide her smile.

"Actually, I think you are right. It is too tiny."

"Oh, so now I am right," he chuckled.

"I am allowed to change my mind," she defended.

"Just so you know, if a guy was staring at you like that, I would change my mind too," he assured and she bit her lip as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Good to know."

"So, do you want popcorn or anything?"

"I am good. I can get you something if you want," she said with a sly smile and he chuckled.

"I had a big lunch," he assured and followed her into the theater. They walked in as the lights dimmed and took their seats. There were only a few others in the theater with them, which was not uncommon for a Thursday night. Allie leaned in close to whisper into his ear.

"I have a confession. I hate scary movies. They freak me out and I usually can't stop thinking about them for days after." He wrapped her securely in his arms and gazed into her eyes to convey his seriousness.

"It is just a movie, but I would never let anything hurt you either way. We can go see something else if you want. Why didn't you just say so before?" She shrugged and looked down.

"I didn't want you to think I was a wimp," she confessed and he smiled at her.

"I would never think that. I think you are amazing. You ride a motorcycle and read comic books. You are incredible, Allie. We can go if you want," he whispered back, but she shook her head. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I am fine. Just stay close okay?" He happily nodded and could not help but notice how perfectly she fit in his arms.

Allie was relieved when the movie was over. She clung to Zach the entire time, much to his delight, and linked arms with him as they exited the theater.

"I am going to get some popcorn before we leave. Do you want any," she asked and he arched an eyebrow at her.

"You eat popcorn after the movie? Who does that," he teased.

"I do that, thank you very much. I love movie popcorn and always get it, but I didn't want to eat it while we were watching that. It was disgusting."

"Yea, it was pretty gross. One popcorn, coming up," he said and she was about to complain, but sighed in defeat when he already headed toward the snack counter. A part of her, the stubborn part, wanted to protest, but the giddy girl that was happy to be with him was impressed by how much of a gentleman he was determined to be. He handed her a bag of popcorn with a smile and she kissed his cheek in thanks. Another jolt of electricity shot through her, but this time she also noticed how cold his cheek was. She frowned in confusion and looked him over. He was wearing a jacket and the heat was on in the theater. Zach noticed and shrugged with a smile.

"I am cold by nature. That's why I kept my jacket on," he explained and she nodded.

"You must freeze in Alaska. Washington isn't exactly warm either, but it gets pretty cold up there, right?"

"Yea, but I am used to it. I have plenty of gloves and warm jackets, so do you miss Stanford," he asked in desperate need of a subject change.

"Um, no….well sometimes I do. I was really excited when I first got there and California has its advantages. It rarely ever rains and the beaches are so different than the ones in La Push. You know what I miss the most?"

"What?"

"I miss how proud my parents were of me. They were so excited when I got my acceptance letter. My dad went around bragging to the entire tribe about his baby girl getting into Stanford. They even threw me this huge party on the beach and a lot of people from the rez chipped in to send me off with money in my pocket. It was really nice."

"So do you regret leaving," he questioned as they walked out into the frigid night air.

"I know it sounds crazy, but no. Have you ever felt like you are waiting on something big to happen? That is how I feel and I felt like I didn't belong in California. Being there felt wrong, like I would miss out on something if I wasted my time there and before you say it, I know it is insane to think you can waste your time at Stanford but…."

"No, I don't think it is insane at all. Not everyone is meant for the same path, some people are different, and while I am sure Stanford can give you a lot of amazing opportunities, if you didn't feel like you belonged there, then maybe you didn't." Allie smiled and sighed in relief.

"So you don't think I am crazy for coming back to this small town?"

"If you are crazy, then so am I. I don't exactly have to be here," chuckled Zach as he opened the door to his car for her. She slid in and neither of them could stop smiling as he drove back to Jacob and Leah's house. Allie gazed out the window as the moon in the night sky gave way to clouds, eerie fog, and mist as they drove along the dark road.

"I am definitely not going to be able to sleep tonight. That movie still managed to freak me out," she admitted and Zach winced.

"I am sorry it scared you. Since I am the reason you might not sleep tonight, you can call me and I will keep you company. I will give you my number," he assured and she bit her lip nervously.

"You know, since you paid for everything tonight, this was technically a date," she teased and he laughed, but his smile faded as they pulled into the driveway of Jacob and Leah's. He got out of the car and slowly walked over to the passenger side to open her door as the bubble they created slowly dissipated. She got out of the car and leaned against it as he spoke again.

"Actually, it cannot be a date. What about Drew," he questioned and she ran a hand through her hair as she thought about him.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It is very easy to forget about everything else when I am with you, Zach. I don't know why. Trust me, I am not the type of girl that goes out with other guys while she is dating someone," she said as the guilt began to rush in. She stared down at the ground in shame and he tilted her chin back up. Their eyes locked and he smiled sympathetically at her.

"I know that and I get it. Trust me. I wish this could be a date."

"This whole night, I haven't worried about anything, not Drew or my dad or even what I am going to do with my life. It was nice to forget for a while and just be happy."

"You make me happy too. I have been pretty out of it the past few days, but I really had fun tonight."

"Good to know it isn't just me feeling this way. I don't know what is happening or what I am doing, but it was really nice getting to spend time with you," she confessed and he hugged her. She melted into his arms and happily sighed as she reveled in the moment. He reluctantly pulled away after another moment and handed her the bag with her comic in it.

"Thanks for showing me the comic book store, Allie." She smiled and took the bag.

"Thanks for the movie."

"Even though it scared you?"

"It was worth it," she assured and he chuckled when she playfully threw a piece of popcorn at him.

"See you later," he called and turned to head inside, but she grabbed his arm. Their eyes locked and he felt himself gravitating toward her.

"You forgot to give me your number," she whispered. He grabbed her phone and programmed his number into it before handing it back to her. Her hand flitted over his as she took her phone and the electricity pulsed through them. The inner conflict began in his mind as he tried to remember that she was someone else's girlfriend, but another part of him wanted to lean in and close the small distance between them. Their lips inched closer together and he closed his eyes as their lips were about to meet.

"Zach, we saved you some dinner," called Seth from the front porch, causing Allie to jump and Zach to quickly pull away from her.

"Be right there," called Zach and Allie cleared her throat. She stuck her hand out to shake his and he chuckled at the gesture.

"Goodnight Zach," she whispered and he slowly nodded as he gently shook her hand.

"Goodnight Allie," he whispered back. He watched her drive away and sighed as Seth walked over to him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I figured it was best. You know I am rooting for the two of you, but she is still Drew's girlfriend and you can't go around kissing another guy's girl," warned Seth.

"I know. Thanks for saving me, big bro. I knew it was wrong. I just couldn't help it," admitted Zach and Seth clapped him on the back.

"You are mates. It is inevitable, but she needs to end things with Drew before things get more complicated. You want to be able to look him in the eye and say you never crossed a line with her when they were together."

"Is going to the comic book store and the movies crossing a line," asked Zach and Seth sighed.

"Close, you toed it for a bit, but didn't cross it. Just be careful, okay?"

"I am trying, but she makes it so hard. What am I going to do?"

"You are going to be patient and wait for her to realize that she should be with you and call it off with Drew. Based on the way you two were acting, I don't think it will take her long to figure it out. Come on, let's go play some video games and you can tell me all about it," suggested Seth and Zach grinned at his big brother as they went inside.

Allie groaned when she pulled up to her house and parked her bike in the garage. Her mother was waiting for her on the porch and gave her a look when Allie stepped onto it.

"Where have you been?"

"Just out with a friend, mom. Is dad home? Is he freaking out?"

"Your father went to a council meeting tonight, so don't worry. He isn't home yet." Allie let out a sigh of relief and walked inside with Emily right behind her.

"Who were you with?"

"A friend," repeated Allie.

"That is vague," warned Emily and Allie turned to face her mother.

"I guess it runs in the family. I was hanging out and had fun."

"Well, Drew came over looking for you tonight, so I am guessing you weren't with him."

"He should have just called me instead of coming over here and bothering you."

"It was no bother and he said he tried to call you," informed Emily and Allie groaned as she pulled out her phone.

"I had it on silent. I went to see a movie," called Allie as she headed toward her room. Emily followed.

"What kind of movie?"

"It was a slasher flick."

"You hate scary movies."

"Halloween is coming up. Scary movies are the norm this time of year. Look mom, I would love to talk but I need to call Drew back."

"He won't answer. He is at the meeting with your father," said Emily and Allie scoffed.

"Of course he is, those two might as well be best friends."

"Drew is involved with the tribe just like your father is. He is a nice boy and it is commendable that he cares about his people," defended Emily. Allie fell back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I don't want to talk about Drew right now, mom. All it does is stress me out. For the first time in a long time, I had fun. Tonight, it felt nice to be back home and get to enjoy myself."

"Well I am happy you enjoyed yourself, sweetheart. You were gone for a while. Did you just see a movie or…."

"Mom, if you and dad can have secrets and you don't want me grilling you about them, can I get the same courtesy?"

"Allie, I am your mother. It is my job to make sure you are safe. I just want to know where you were."

"I went to a movie with a friend. I am back safe and sound at a reasonable hour. Now, if you will excuse me, I am tired." Emily wanted to push for more information, but decided against it. She left Allie alone and closed the door before going to her room as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fridays at Forks High School were full of excited teenagers ready for the weekend and teachers trying to get them to stay focused. Usually Zach had no problem paying attention to his teachers and keeping up with the lesson, but after his night with Allie, he could not think about anything but her. Josh noticed how distracted his friend was and left him to wander around in his own mind for the day. The echoing of the final bell of the day made Zach grin and he chuckled at Josh's exuberance as they walked down the hall.

"Another Friday, another weekend of fun, so what are we going to do? How a video game marathon? Wait, we do that all time. Let's go to Alaska," exclaimed Josh, but Zach shushed him.

"Calm down before someone hears you. Besides, I think I just want to work on my presentation this weekend. It is due next Friday and I haven't even started on it." Josh's jaw dropped.

"Are you insane? I am not doing homework on the weekend!"

"Then don't, but I actually want to make a good impression. It is my first big assignment here and I want Mrs. Elliott to know I take this seriously."

"Pssh, don't worry about her. She loves you. Just flash a grin when you see her next week and I am sure she will let you mail it in." Zach rolled his eyes.

"You know, J, I am actually here to do more than just keep you company. I am in school. I might as well take it seriously."

"Fine, take it seriously….next week when you will have plenty of time to work on your project. Just don't ruin the weekend because you want to be teacher's pet. Besides, the Homecoming football game is tomorrow. I almost forgot. We have to go, so please don't make me beg," whined Josh as they exited the school. Suddenly, Zach's senses perked up as a familiar scent wafted by. He beamed with happiness when he spotted her and Josh smiled smugly when he saw her too. Allie was leaning against the hood of Zach's car in the parking lot and it took everything inside of him not to run over to her as fast as he could. Instead, he jogged over to her at human speed with a bright grin.

"What are you doing here," he asked. She pulled two comics from a B.C. Comics bag and handed them each one.

"For you two, I figured you could use the newest issue and Zach says you both enjoy it," explained Allie. Josh pumped his fist and began perusing the comic.

"Thanks, welp that settles it, she won me over. She's a keeper, Z," said Josh before sliding into the car and closing the door. Allie blushed and if Zach were human, he would have as well. Instead, he let out a growl so low that only Josh could hear it, but Josh simply waved him off and started reading his comic in the car.

"Forgive him, he has no home training," said Zach and Allie giggled.

"At least it is good to know that a comic will get me on his good side."

"That and food….and video games…actually most things get you on J's good side," chuckled Zach.

"I will keep that in mind. So, what are you two going to do tonight? I am sure a lot of girls would love to see you at a party on a Friday night. I hear a lot of them are going on this weekend."

"Yea, with Halloween coming up, I feel like I am being invited to a party every weekend. It isn't really my style though. This weekend everyone around here is focused on Homecoming. The game is tomorrow and J wants to go, but we will see. We were about to go play some video games. Do you want to come over? I know not everyone enjoys video games, but…."

"I would love to play. Meet you over there," she assured and he smiled even more.

"Great, just follow us," he informed before hopping into his car. Josh rolled down his window to call out to Allie.

"I'm going to order some pizza. What kind do you like," asked Josh and she shrugged.

"I am not picky, whatever you want is fine. Get some breadsticks too. I love those," called Allie as she got onto her bike and Josh winked at her.

"Oh yea, you and I will get along just fine," teased Josh. Allie followed them out of the parking lot and Zach glanced over at Josh with a smile.

"Thanks for being so cool to her. It is important to me that you two get along." Josh waved him off as he ordered the pizza on his phone.

"Dude, you are my best friend and that is your mate. Of course we will get along. Besides, I think Allie is really cool. Oh, let me tell my mom she is coming though. Wouldn't want Allie seeing anything supernatural now would we," teased Josh.

"Oh yea, I am sure Sam would love that," joked Zach.

An hour later, the three of them were playing video games and teasing each other. Allie and Josh were eating pizza and she offered Zach a piece, but he declined.

"What exactly do you eat at lunch? I was always starving when I would come home from school," giggled Allie and Josh spoke up for his friend.

"My mom packs us huge lunches. I think she throws extra in there for Z to overcompensate since his mom isn't here. She puts so much food in there, it is ridiculous. I never understand how he can eat it all, but I guess that is why I am starving after school and he waits until dinner," explained Josh. Zach smiled appreciatively at his friend and Allie laughed.

"And with that distraction, you're dead," she announced as she pushed a button on her control. Josh's jaw dropped as "Game Over" flashed across his side of the screen.

"That's cheating! Oh you two were made for each other. Did you see that Z? Cheaters, both of you," accused Josh and Zach scoffed.

"Hey don't get me involved in this one!"

"She is on your team and you pulled in a ringer," exclaimed Josh and even Zach had to nod in agreement.

"You are a ringer, Allie," laughed Zach as she examined her nails.

"I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Ringer," wailed Josh and Allie laughed at his dramatics.

"Fine you big baby, everyone for themselves. I will just have to kick both of your butts," she assured.

"Oh, it is on," announced Zach. Rosalie smiled and shook her head in amusement as she listened in on the conversation. She was outside putting a new stereo into Jacob's truck with Leah and they both laughed at the commotion inside the house.

"Sounds like she is good at video games too, maybe she is made for my baby boy," whispered Rosalie.

"I am just relieved the three of them are getting along. I was worried about how Josh would react to Zach finding his mate already. They are so close and I never want anyone to come in between them," confessed Leah.

"I don't think Zach would ever let that happen. Mates are a powerful bond and that can't be messed with, but his friendship with Josh is powerful too. Besides, you and I do pretty well. I make time for you even though I have Em."

"Oh but you have no choice. I would make you."

"You are right. You are quite needy," teased Rosalie and Leah smirked at her.

"I think we both know who the high maintenance one is out of the two of us." The sound of the boys whining and Allie laughing made them laugh as well.

"You were right. I am a ringer," laughed Allie as she walked out of the house. She waved at Rosalie and Leah.

"Handing it to the boys," asked Leah and Allie nodded with a smug smile.

"I figured I would give them some time to piece together their egos before doing it again. What are you doing out here?"

"Rose and I were just installing a new stereo."

"More like I was installing and she was gossiping," corrected Rosalie and Leah stuck her tongue out at her.

"Well since you don't appreciate my company, I will just go inside," said Leah, leaving Rosalie and Allie alone. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her friend's not so subtle attempt at getting Rosalie to speak with Allie, but she took it anyways.

"So, did you have a good time yesterday? I am told you went to the movies."

"Yes, it was a lot of fun. Zach isn't like most guys his age," admitted Allie.

"He has always been very mature and he has a very high moral code. So, what's the deal with you and Drew," questioned Rosalie and Allie gulped.

"Um, wow, I wasn't expecting that question from you."

"You are spending time with my….with Zach…and yet you call Drew your boyfriend. I think it is a fair question."

"You are right. It is and it is one I am trying to figure out myself. Drew is closer in age to me, only two years older, and he grew up on the rez like I did. My father approves of him. The two of us should be a great match."

"Should?" Allie sighed.

"I don't know and I feel really weird talking about this with you. Just know that I am aware of the situation and am working it out." Rosalie looked Allie in the eyes and nodded.

"Good because you said yourself, I am very protective of Zach. No one gets to hurt him, so if I were you I would think about what I am doing with him and Drew."

"I don't want to hurt anybody," assured Allie.

"I know you don't. So, do you know anything about cars? You seem to be intrigued by the fact that I do," said Rosalie, sensing that a subject change was necessary. Allie sighed in relief.

"I think it is awesome that you know so much about cars, but no, I don't know much at all."

"Do you know how to change a flat tire?"

"No, my dad usually handles that for me."

"Well, that just will not do. Everyone should know the basics of car maintenance. Come on, I will show you," said Rosalie as she grabbed the jack from the back of the truck. Zach watched from the window of the living room with a smile as Rosalie taught Allie how to remove a tire. Seeing his mother open up to Allie made him hopeful that she was meant to be in their lives. Josh clapped him on the back and smiled right along with his friend.

"She likes comics, is awesome at video games, rides a bike, and your mom is actually able to have a conversation with her without turning into a mama bear protecting her cub. Allie is definitely a keeper," assured Josh.

After learning how to change a flat, Allie joined the boys inside again to finish playing video games. She stayed for a couple more hours before deciding it was time to head home. Zach walked her out to her bike and noticed how slick the road was from the rain.

"Are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride home? It is really wet out here."

"Zach, I have lived in Washington my entire life. I know how to ride in the rain," she assured and he stuffed his hands in his pockets as he looked down.

"Sorry, I just worry about you. I know you can take care of yourself," he mumbled and she tilted his chin up so that their eyes met again.

"I like that you worry about me. It is sweet," she admitted, which made him smile.

"You didn't call me last night. I was hoping that you would."

"My parents watch me like a hawk and I didn't want them to hear me talking to you. They would just bombard me with questions, so I decided to come see you instead."

"Well I like that option much better," he admitted and she nodded.

"Me too and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again tomorrow? There is this place I go to from time to time and the weather is supposed to be nice. Will you go with me?"

"Where?"

"It is a secret," she whispered.

"I am really good at keeping secrets."

"So, tomorrow then, pick you up around noon? I will bring my car this time."

"That sounds fun. See you tomorrow, Allie," he whispered back and she turned to leave. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, needing to see her deep brown eyes one more time for the night.

"Please drive safely," he added and she gave him a wink.

"I will. See you tomorrow," she called over her shoulder and he sighed as he watched her depart. Josh jogged over to him with a knowing smile.

"Still looking forward to spending the weekend working on your presentation," teased Josh and Zach laughed.

"Shut up before I have her come back and beat you again."

"Hey, she beat you too," laughed Josh as they ran back inside to continue playing video games for the rest of the night.

Once Josh went to sleep, Zach, Rosalie, and Emmett returned to the Cullen House. Alice was excited to see them and waited anxiously on the porch to greet them. She followed them inside and Zach chuckled at her exuberance as she jumped into his arms for a hug.

"Another night with her, you are on a roll, nephew," complimented Alice and Zach frowned in confusion.

"I thought you were against this, Aunt Alice?"

"I am never against your happiness. I just don't like that she can block me, but that is my issue to worry about, not yours. Are you enjoying your time with her? What did you do? What did you wear? How long did she stay over," interrogated Alice and Edward laughed at Zach's thoughts as he joined them in the family room.

"You better get used to it because as long as Allie can block her visions, this is how she stays in the know," informed Edward and Zach whined.

"Aunt Alice, I already told you every detail about the other night with her. Please don't make me do that again," groaned Zach. Esme giggled at Zach's unwillingness to comply with Alice and kissed her grandson's cheek.

"How was your day, sweetie," asked Esme and Zach hugged her.

"It was good, grandma. Is Renesmee around," he asked and Edward nodded at his thoughts.

"Sure, she is in the cottage with your Aunt Bella. They are catching up on some reading. I think you are right and it will be good for you to talk to her," said Edward. Zach sped out of the house and headed to the cottage. He could hear Renesmee giggling with her mother and knocked on the door. Bella greeted him with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"How was your day? Did you get to see Allie," asked Bella and Zach nodded.

"We hung out and played video games. It was really nice. May I speak with Renesmee alone for a moment?"

"Of course, sweetie, I will be back at the main house if either of you need me," said Bella before leaving and Renesmee patted the spot next to her on the floor. Zach sat down by the fire with her.

"Everything okay," asked Renesmee and Zach picked up the book she had in her lap.

"_Wuthering Heights."_

"It is one of my mother's favorite books, but I cannot stand it. We were debating its place in the history of literature. I think it shouldn't rank very high, but she disagrees."

"That is how I feel about _Romeo and Juliet_. I can't stand that book."

"Maybe because you can relate to it?"

"No, because it ends badly and it doesn't have to," explained Zach and Renesmee nodded her understanding.

"So what's up?"

"I always hear the stories about what happened with you and Jake, but I have some questions now."

"Okay, like what," she asked and he turned to face her.

"When he found out that you wanted to be with Nahuel, he hurt you, right?"

"Yes, but it was an accident. Jake would never hurt me on purpose. I jumped in front of Nahuel to protect him. Jake went to attack and I got in his way."

"But wolves do that, I have seen Emily and I know Sam loves her, but he hurt her too. It is a pattern."

"Why the sudden interest in my past and wolves, little cousin?"

"I know everyone is worried about Sam and I am too, trust me, but I am also worried about Drew. What if he hurts her? What if I am not around and he lashes out at her? Ever since I have started spending time with her, I have realized just how fragile she is and I am worried that Drew might do something when he finds out Allie wants to be with me."

"I wish I could tell you that it will not happen, but Jacob almost started a war because of me. Wolves don't deal with rejection easily and they have always had issues with their tempers, but they are redeemable. Jake and I have a great relationship and Sam and Emily love each other very much."

"I know, but I am not willing to take the same chances with Allie. You could heal after Jake hurt you, but Emily is scarred for life. I couldn't imagine that happening to Allie. I couldn't take it," confessed Zach as he looked down and Renesmee slipped her hand into his.

"It is going to work out, Zach. You know how I know that?"

"How?"

"She is your mate. It really is that simple. My parents went through so much to be together and there were times when they didn't think they would make it, but look at them now. When I first found Nahuel and realized he was my mate, a part of me wished I didn't feel that way. A part of me didn't want to love him because it complicated things, but I cannot imagine this existence without him. You and Allie are complicated, but it will work out. I just know it," assured Renesmee and Zach hugged her.

"Thanks," he whispered and she giggled.

"Anytime, little cousin."

Zach spent the rest of the night retelling in great detail what he did with Allie to his Aunt Alice. A part of him was annoyed at her need for information, but he understood that she was struggling with her lack of visions. Alice's power was of no use to her or any of her family and she hated it. She had been blind temporarily before, but never for so long, and it caused her to obsess about every detail that she did not know. Zach was relieved when it was time for him to go over to Jacob and Leah's. He was about to leave when his Uncle Edward followed him into the forest.

"What is it," asked Zach and Edward tapped his temple.

"Just coming to talk to you and let you know you have nothing to worry about. I know she is human, but you aren't going to hurt her."

"Weren't you worried about Aunt Bella when you were alone with her while she was human?"

"Of course, but our situation was different. She isn't your singer. Her blood doesn't call to you and you have an amazing amount of control over your instincts. I have never met a vampire so desensitized to human blood before."

"I am not worried about that. I am worried about hurting her, about hugging her too hard, or her trying to kiss me again. Seth stopped us before because I was too weak to."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. She is your mate."

"That's what worries me," mumbled Zach and Edward smiled encouragingly at his nephew.

"You will be fine. If I had any doubts, I would tell you. I know you have a lot to figure out with Allie, but try to enjoy yourself today. Being with your mate is a beautiful experience every single time, no matter what you are doing. Go have fun."

"Thanks, Uncle Edward," said Zach before heading toward Jacob and Leah's. Josh was still asleep when he arrived and he made a mental note to tease his friend about his long hours of sleep later. He waited in the living room and beamed with happiness when he heard Allie's car pull into the driveway. He was out the door before she had a chance to turn off the engine and she giggled at his excitement as he got into the car.

"Right on time," said Zach.

"I couldn't sleep so I got an early start. I even had time to make breakfast for my parents."

"The movie still keeping you up?" She blushed as she thought about her vivid dreams and shook her head.

"Not the movie," she mumbled and he smiled at the implication. She turned on her stereo and they drove in peaceful silence as the music played. They headed outside of town and Zach was happy to relax and take in the beautiful scenery. Orange, red, and yellow blurred by as Allie drove down the highway. Half an hour passed by and Zach looked at her curiously.

"Where are you taking me?"

"We are almost there. Don't worry," she giggled and he smiled at how elated she sounded. She parked beside a trail and Zach recognized the area. She grabbed a large backpack and got out of the car, but he quickly took it from her.

"I can carry it. We are hiking up to Cape Flattery, right," he questioned as he put on the backpack, but she shook her head with a sly smile.

"Not exactly, follow me," she said as she started on the trail and Zach chuckled.

"You really don't want me to know where we are going, do you?"

"It isn't far from here. We just aren't going to be on the trail for long. Do you mind hiking? It isn't too far, I promise."

"Nope, I think I can handle it," he assured with a sly smile. They followed the trail a quarter of the way down before Allie turned into the brush. She started into the forest and Zach was surprised by her sense of direction. There was no path in sight, but she seemed to know exactly where she was going. The sound of the ocean was coming closer and soon, they reached a cliff over a sea cave. The waves crashed into the rocks and boulders below them and he smiled at the serenity of the view. The cliff overlooked the vast water of the Pacific Ocean. A tiny island with a lighthouse was in the distance and the fog hovered over the shore.

She pulled the backpack from his shoulder and placed a blanket on the ground. She set out bags of sandwiches, chips, fruit, and a bottle of water for each of them and Zach joined her on the blanket. He rested back on his elbows with a smile.

"This place is beautiful, Allie. How did you find it?"

"The Makah Tribe had a trail built years ago for tourists to be able to come see the beauty of Cape Flattery, but it made the place crowded. This is the most northwestern point of the continental U.S and it attracts a lot of sightseers. The difficulty in getting to see it is what made the place worth it in the past, so I found my own way to see it on the opposite side where there is no trail to use. It is a better view too. The animals steer clear of the trail and even the whales and salmon gravitate over here now."

"Thank you for bringing me here."

"It is a secret. No one else has ever been here with me, but you," she confessed before taking a bite of her sandwich. She handed him one and he put it to the side.

"I will eat it later. Right now, I am in awe of this place. I promise to keep your secret," he vowed as he relaxed beside her.

Once she finished her sandwich, she pulled out another blanket and placed it over them. He smiled when she scooted closer to him and he wrapped an arm securely around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as she relished in the closeness. Time faded away and they held each other for close to an hour as they took in the view. She was surprised by how effortless it felt to be with him.

"I am glad you are here with me."

"I am too. I was excited to get to spend time with you today," he confessed. She turned to face him and began to fidget as she found the words she wanted to say.

"Zach, there is something really special between us and I know you feel it too. I have never felt this way before."

"Neither have I," he admitted as she ran a hand through his hair, but his eyes widened when she leaned in to kiss him. He scooted away and the rejection and hurt that flashed on her face made him wince.

"Allie, I really want to kiss you." She scoffed.

"Sure you do, that is why you pulled away. Look, I thought…..maybe I am reading the signs wrong. I can be your friend if that is….." He placed a finger to her lips and shook his head.

"I don't want to just be your friend. I wanted to kiss you just now. Every part of me did."

"Then why didn't you," she asked and he looked down.

"What about you and Drew?"

"I am going to end it with him. I promise." He slowly nodded and cupped her cheek. She let out a heavy sigh as she leaned into his touch.

"Until then, I cannot kiss you. I can never kiss someone that belongs to another," he informed.

"I want to be with you, Zach, not him. I am going to tell him. I just don't want to hurt him."

"Is that the only reason you haven't broken up with him? You and I have been together the past few days and I know you feel something for me, but you are still with him."

"It is complicated."

"Try me."

"My father is in love with the guy and things are already tense between the two of us. Plus, I don't want Drew to get hurt. I do care about him, just not like I care about you. I think about you all the time. I want to do nothing but be with you and when we aren't together, I am thinking about us being together. I even dream about us. I have never felt this way before about anyone. This is special to me," she swore and the words made his dimples deepen as he hugged her.

"I feel the same way and I want this, Allie, more than you know. I just can't have it until I know you don't have someone waiting for you back in La Push. I don't want to have to be ashamed of us."

"I don't want that either."

"Good, then maybe we should create some space until you can talk with Drew," he suggested and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Wait, you don't want to see me anymore? You just said…."

"I want to see you. I want that more than anything, but only after you are done with Drew. This isn't fair, Allie. It isn't fair to him or me or even you. It makes things too hard. When we are together, everything else fades into the background and I think we need some time apart to clear our heads."

"I can't believe you want that."

"I don't want it, but I think we need it. Something is holding you back or you would have already broken it off with him."

"I have been busy and so has he. I have spent more time with you than him this past week and this isn't something I want to do over the phone."

"I understand that, which is why I think we should take a step back until you have time to talk to him."

"Is that what you really want?"

"It is what I really need. It kills me to say that. I hate being away from you. You don't understand how much even saying this right now kills me, but it is the right thing to do. You and I can't hang out and be this close to each other until you are done with Drew. I'm sorry," he said as he scooted away and stared out at the ocean. She was quiet for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. She sighed and scooted closer to him again.

"No, I am sorry. This is my mess and I need to clean it up. You are right. We can't keep doing this. It isn't right. Can we at least have a few more moments here before we come back down to reality," she asked and he nodded with a smile. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his as they took in the beauty surrounding them.

Two hours later, Allie pulled in front of Jacob and Leah's house with Zach. He gave her a hug before getting out of the car. She rolled down the window to call to him.

"I am going to tell him. This is what I want, Zach, you and me," she vowed and he smiled back at her.

"Good because I want that too," he assured and watched her drive away. Allie's mind was racing as she drove back home. She knew who her heart belonged to and the worst case scenarios raced through her mind as she thought about telling Drew the truth. She was not in love with him. Before she could lose her nerve, she pulled out her phone and called him.

"Hey, where are you? I thought we could hang out today," said Drew and she bit her lip nervously.

"Actually, are you at home? We need to talk."

"I was going to head your way in a couple of minutes anyways. Want to meet at your house?

"That works," she said before abruptly hanging up. She took in some deep breaths and rehearsed the words in her mind. When she arrived, Drew was already waiting for her and she cursed his punctuality. He waved at her from the porch and she put on a brave smile as he jogged over to her car. She got out and was immediately met with a hug.

"Hey, so what do you want to do today? We can go to the movies."

"Drew….."

"We could head to the diner again for dinner or go someplace nicer or….."

"Drew, I need to talk to you," she blurted out and he slowly nodded as she sat down on the porch.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking and I am just not sure you and I are going to work out," she confessed as she closed her eyes, too afraid to see the expression on his face.

"What, you are breaking up with me? What happened? I thought things were great."

"Things have been nice and you are a great guy…."

"Then what is the problem," he shouted and she jumped at his sudden outburst. He stood up and began to pace back and forth as his whole body tensed. Sam stepped outside onto the porch and gave Drew a look.

"Everything alright out here," he questioned. Allie groaned.

"Dad, this doesn't concern you. Please, just go inside, okay," pleaded Allie. Sam noticed the way Drew flexed his fingers and took in deep breaths as he started to shake. He could sense the wolf ready to phase.

"Allie, go inside," instructed Sam, but she shook her head.

"No, we are talking. This is important, dad," she yelled and Drew laughed bitterly.

"Yea, I would say dumping me is pretty important," he nearly growled.

"I am not dumping you. Don't say it like that."

"It is the truth isn't it," yelled Drew and Sam walked over to him. He placed a hand on Drew's shoulder and Allie frowned at their interaction. Sam stared Drew down and the boy looked away as Sam addressed his daughter.

"Is that true, Allie," asked Sam and she ran a hand through her hair.

"Yea, but we need to talk about…."

"There is nothing to talk about," Drew yelled and Sam tightened his grip on his beta's shoulder.

"You two gave it the old college try. It happens, now Allie, go inside please," calmly said Sam. Emily walked outside and led her daughter into the house as Allie tried to protest. As soon as Emily closed the door, Sam nodded at Drew.

"Go," he ordered and Drew furiously sprinted toward the forest. He could sense his control slipping and knew he needed to create distance. Sam sighed and went inside to deal with his daughter. He could hear her arguing with her mother in the living room.

"What the hell was that?"

"Watch your mouth, Allison," warned Emily and Allie huffed.

"How is it any of your business or dad's if I break up with Drew? I didn't even get a chance to talk to him about it! I don't know what is going on, but this isn't okay. This family is so warped," she exclaimed before going to her room and slamming the door. Emily tried to go after her, but Sam stopped her.

"Give her time," he advised and Emily plopped down onto the couch.

"What happened? I know she broke up with him, but you said he could control himself around her. You said he was safe," whispered Emily.

"He was and trust me when I say he just showed great restraint."

"I don't care if she was going to break up with him. That is not a good reason to almost phase and you know it."

"It wasn't Allie's words that set him off. It was the scent on her," he revealed and Emily frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Vampire, it is very strong on her."

"Are you sure? The scent is all over the region, especially now that the Cullens are back in town."

"She has been around one today, close enough to leave a potent smell," he informed as he started to pace.

"Who do you think it could be?"

"I don't know, but I am going to find out. First, I need to smooth things over with her though."

"How, you did interrupt her when she was breaking up with her boyfriend? If I didn't know the whole situation, I would be upset with you too."

"I am going to handle it."

"How?"

"By stretching the truth, come with me," said Sam and Emily shook her head at the mess that was unfolding, but followed him to Allie's room. Sam knocked on her door, but Allie did not answer.

"Come on Allie, we need to talk," called Sam as he heard his daughter grumbling behind the door. She opened it before plopping back down on her bed and crossing her arms.

"You had no right to interfere. I am twenty years old. You can't just do stuff like that! Drew is upset and I deserved a chance to explain why we cannot be together."

"You are right," conceded Sam and her eyes widened at her father's admission.

"I am?"

"Yes and I am sorry. I just feel responsible for this. Drew has been interested in you for a long time and when he heard that you were coming back into town, he asked for my permission to ask you on a date."

"That is seriously old school, dad," said Allie and Sam nodded.

"I know, but it is also what a good man does and Drew is a good man. The two of us know each other and he wanted to make sure I would be okay with him dating you. I know how upset he is and I just wanted to soften the blow by coming out there."

"But you didn't have to, you crossed a line. It wasn't necessary for you to be there and you looked like…." Allie was silent as she tried to find the words.

"Like what, Allie," asked her mother and Allie sighed.

"Dad looked like he was afraid Drew might hurt me. It just doesn't add up. You say you know him and you gave him your permission to date me, but you were so quick to come to my rescue. We were just talking."

"Drew and I understand each other and I know how upset he was. I wanted to stop him before he said something he didn't mean, but you are right. I shouldn't have stepped in. I apologize."

"Thank you for saying that. I need some time to think about what just happened. It hasn't been a good day for me." Sam glanced at Emily.

"Oh really, did something happen earlier," questioned Sam and Allie shrugged.

"It isn't a big deal. I can fix that. I just hope Drew forgives me."

"He will. He just needs time. Maybe you should hang out with us the rest of the day and relax," suggested Sam and Allie slowly nodded.

"Okay," she agreed and her mother hugged her.

"I am going to make some muffins. Do you want to help me?"

"Sure mom, I just need to change first," said Allie. Sam and Emily left to give Allie some privacy and Emily sighed in relief.

"That went better than I expected. I feel bad for Drew, but he didn't imprint so I am not surprised," said Emily, but Sam shook his head.

"Something is still up and I am going to get down to the bottom of it. I need to find out why Allie smells like vampire," whispered Sam and Emily rubbed her husband's shoulders soothingly in hopes of calming him down. If Allie was around a vampire, Emily knew Sam would stop at nothing to find out who it was.

Zach stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom as the hours passed by. When Allie dropped him off, he was not in the mood to talk with anyone and headed straight home. His family could sense that something was wrong and he silently gave his Uncle Edward permission to fill them in while he went to his room. For the rest of the day, he locked himself in his room to sulk and listen to music. Dusk started to set in and he knew his mother would not leave him alone much longer, which is why he was not surprised when she knocked on the door.

"Zach, baby boy, please let me in," she called and he got up to unlock the door for her. She smiled sadly at him as she entered. She sat down on his bed and patted her lap, inviting him to rest his head on it. Zach obliged and closed his eyes as she played with the curls of his hair.

"What happened with Allie? I thought you would be happy to get to spend time with her."

"I was and it was amazing. She took me to this secret spot that she has outside of town. She even made me lunch," he chuckled.

"Then why are you locked away in your room?" He sat up and faced his mother.

"Mom, she is still with Drew. If she loves me or will grow to love me like mates do, then how can that be?"

"Humans are different, baby boy. It takes them time and I am sure she is confused by her feelings. She never expected to be attracted to you. I know that much."

"Why?"

"For humans, age is important. They have to think about such things and I am sure she never imagined falling for a high school boy."

"Four years is not a long time, so why should it matter if we are four years apart in age?"

"It doesn't to us, but to humans, depending on maturity and the ages we are talking about, it does matter. Just give her time."

"Well she will have plenty of it now. I told her that we can't see each other again until she figures out things with Drew."

"You gave her an ultimatum," asked Rosalie in amusement and he shook her head.

"No, I took a stance. He is my friend and even if he wasn't, it isn't right to do this to him. You raised me to be a good man. How can I be that if I am doing that to Drew?" Rosalie ran a hand through his hair and smiled proudly at her son.

"You are a good man, Zachary. You are young, but wise beyond your years. She will come through. She is your mate and I have faith in mates."

"Thanks, mom, I know how hard this is for you, but thank you for being here for me."

"I will always be here for you and to be honest, it isn't as hard as I thought it would be."

"Really," asked Zach and she nodded.

"I am still worried and I will always worry about you, but I want to be there for you. You are my baby boy and always will be." Zach hugged his mother and she kissed his cheek. Suddenly, the sound of Josh's truck could be heard barreling down the driveway and Zach groaned.

"He isn't going to let me sulk in peace is he," asked Zach and Rosalie winked at him.

"He is your best friend. What do you think?" She ruffled his hair and giggled as they heard Josh march into the house.

"Alright Z, time to go out," called Josh and Rosalie raced down the stairs to greet him.

"Evening Josh, what do you mean go out," she questioned.

"My mom already said it was fine. It is just a Homecoming game. Zach and I are going to watch a little football," announced Josh with a grin and Rosalie kissed his cheek.

"I am fine with it if you can get him out of his room. Good luck with that," sang Rosalie as she headed toward the den to spend time with her mate. Josh jogged up to Zach's room and Zach rolled his eyes as his friend jumped onto his bed.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late," bellowed Josh.

"J, I am not going to some stupid football game. Just go without me."

"No way is that happening. This will be fun. It will give you another chance to have the painstakingly boring high school experience with me. Come on, let's go," encouraged Josh.

"Look, I told you that I want to be alone."

"I know this is about Allie and I get that, but maybe the game will take your mind off of her."

"I don't know."

"You did the right thing, Z. She can't go between you and Drew. It is wrong and she needs to handle it before you two can be more. Until then, you will just have to settle for hanging out with me, now come on!" Zach turned up his stereo and lay back on his bed to stare up at the ceiling. Josh turned the stereo back off.

"Before all this Allie stuff happened, why did you originally come to Forks," asked Josh and Zach slowly sat up again.

"To be with you for your last year of high school," answered Zach.

"Exactly, this is it, the last Homecoming game I will ever experience as a high school student and your first one. It is a tradition. So let's get out of the house for a few hours and pretend to be normal teenagers for a while. Who knows, it might just take your mind off of her in the process," suggested Josh. Zach slowly nodded.

"Fine, I will try, but if I want to go after an hour…."

"We will go, I promise." Zach let out a whine, but grabbed his jacket and went downstairs with Josh.

"Try to have a good time," urged Emmett and Rosalie nodded.

"That is an order," she teased. Zach waved goodbye to his parents and left with Josh, hoping the game would be over before he knew it.

Spartan Stadium was packed full of teenagers sporting their school colors. Many of the alumni were in attendance as well to cheer on the team. Josh and Zach waved at Ben when they passed him and Angela in the crowd. Zach was already tired of the constant screaming and hollering, but decided to put on his best smile and at least act like he could have a good time. He followed Josh to a row with a few empty chairs and sat down.

"I'm going to get some nachos. Save my seat," called Josh over the noise and Zach simply nodded as he tried to focus on the football game. The first quarter was halfway over when they arrived and the Hoquiam Grizzlies were ahead by a touchdown.

Zach perked up as his senses took over and he looked around in confusion when a familiar scent caught his attention. His eyes widened when he saw Allie standing in the entrance, scanning the crowd, and he grinned from ear to ear when their eyes met. He quickly made his way back through the crowd and jogged over to her.

"What are you doing here," he asked.

"Josh's mom told me you were here. I stopped by to see you. Can we go talk?" He nodded without hesitation and slipped his hand into hers. She led him past the concession stands and Josh guffawed when he saw them. Zach waved off his friend and followed Allie into the parking lot, which was a bit quieter than the stadium.

"I wasn't expecting to see you tonight," he admitted.

"Well I hoped I would be able to see you. I got a hold of Drew and we met up. I broke things off with him. It is over, Zach. I tried to call you to tell you." He smiled sheepishly.

"Yea, I turned off my phone. I wasn't in the best mood. I hate how we ended things."

"I do too, but you were right. It wasn't fair for any of us. You are the one I want," she assured as she pulled him closer and he happily obliged by wrapping her in his arms.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it scares me how sure I am," she whispered and he chuckled.

"I know the feeling."

"So, want to get out of here?" He groaned, but shook his head.

"I would love to, but I promised Josh we could watch the game together. You should watch with us. They have popcorn. It might not be movie popcorn, but it should be pretty good." She giggled.

"I would love some popcorn." He gently kissed the tops of her hands and could not stop smiling as they walked back into the stadium. Josh was still waiting in line at the concession stand and smiled smugly at them.

"Well look who came to join the party. Hey Allie," Josh practically sang with a cheesy grin and she waved at him. Zach chuckled at his friend.

"Will you get her some popcorn? We will go save our seats again." Josh gave them each a thumb up and shook his head in amusement.

"I knew she wouldn't be able to stay away for long," he whispered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Carlisle and Esme were relieved when Rosalie got a text from Zach saying that he was feeling better. They were even happier when Josh sent a text to Seth saying that Allie finally came to her senses and broke it off with Drew, which Seth made sure to relay to the entire house. With their grandson out with his friends, Carlisle and Esme decided to go for a hunt and get out of the house. The rain had let up and the moon illuminated the forest in dim light as they tracked a black bear. Esme stopped in her tracks as she noticed a scent and Carlisle looked at her curiously.

"What is it, my love? What do you sense?"

"The wolves, but why would they be all the way out here unless there is a threat," she questioned. Before Carlisle could answer, the sound of thunderous galloping could be heard in the distance. Carlisle nodded to his wife and she tracked the wolves up the mountain. Colton and Evan glanced in their direction before galloping away and Carlisle frowned at their response.

"Why would they be out here," questioned Carlisle.

"I don't know, but we should get back. I don't have a good feeling about this, Carlisle." He nodded in agreement and raced back home to alert the family. Edward read their thoughts as they got closer to the house and was outside with Emmett and Jasper before their parents could step onto the porch.

"We all agree. They have to be searching for something, but if it was a nomad, why wouldn't Sam tell us," asked Edward as they all walked inside.

"Maybe they are just taking precautions. It is an area known for dangerous activity," suggested Nahuel as they entered the family room, but Seth shook his head.

"The pack doesn't patrol unless they feel like a threat is looming. Sam wouldn't have them out of La Push unless he believed something was putting them in danger," explained Seth.

"I agree with Esme. They seemed hostile," said Edward and Alice rubbed her temples in frustration.

"I can't see anything. This is driving me insane," she hissed and Jasper wrapped his arms around his mate.

"Even with Alice's visions not functioning, we would be able to sense another vampire in the area," said Jasper. Jacob and Leah glanced at each other before he spoke up.

"Unless they aren't looking for other vampires," said Jacob.

"What if Sam has caught on to Zach and Allie? It would explain why the wolves were so hostile. Sam would never allow that unless he felt the same way," explained Leah, but Bella shook her head.

"He would have said something, wouldn't he," questioned Bella and Rosalie sighed.

"Unless he doesn't have proof yet, Allie and Zach haven't exactly been out in the open about what is happening between them and you know Allie and Sam are barely speaking," said Rosalie.

"Sam would be able to smell vampire on her if she was around Zach. He may not know who it is yet, but he may be catching on. They are going to realize that nomads are not in the area and soon they will narrow their search," warned Jacob. Esme slowly nodded in agreement.

"Which means he will figure it out soon and when he realizes it is one of us he will come in search of answers, Allie is going off on her own, she broke up with Drew, he will figure out that it is more than just a friendly relationship with the vampire and that can only lead him to Zach," said Esme and Rosalie gritted her teeth.

"And that is fine, as long as he handles it civilly," growled Rosalie. Emmett wrapped his mate in his arms. He could sense the tension rising in the house.

Zach enjoyed the game with Josh and Allie and promised to see her again the next day before going home with Josh. There was a permanent smile on his face as he cruised down the back path leading to the Cullen House with his best friend, but they both sensed the tension when they arrived. Zach ran inside to make sure his family was alright and Josh soon followed. The family room was empty and they followed the whispers up to the study where their family was talking amongst themselves.

"What is it? What is going on now," asked Zach and Rosalie smiled sympathetically at him.

"Your grandparents saw Colton and Evan in the forest tonight when they were hunting," revealed Rosalie. Zach shrugged.

"Okay, what is the problem," he questioned and Emmett gave his son's shoulder a comforting squeeze as he spoke up.

"It isn't normal for the pack to search so far out, unless they feel like a threat is in the region. We think they know about you and Allie," informed Emmett, but Zach quickly shook his head.

"They haven't seen us together. I would sense them nearby and they have never been around when I was with her."

"But they will be able to pick up your scent on her. It is only a matter of time before they track it back to you," said Seth and Josh sighed in relief. Edward was surprised by his thoughts.

"You want them to find out," asked Edward and Josh nodded.

"At least that way Z doesn't have to sneak around and none of us have to obsess about what could go wrong. I, for one, am tired of waiting around here and walking on eggshells. Sam is going to find out. The sooner, the better, so that we can figure out what our next move is," explained Josh. Zach shook his head.

"No, our next move is simple. We get out of here for a bit and let things calm down," suggested Zach and Josh's eyes widened.

"Dude, we can't just run!"

"We aren't running, J. You are going to stay here while we go to Alaska and let some time pass. Allie broke up with Drew and when he finds out the truth, he is going to want to confront me. I hate that, but I know it is true. If I leave for a few days, maybe he will cool down before that happens."

"Cooler heads do prevail," admitted Carlisle as he weighed their options and Emmett pulled his son over to him.

"Are you sure about this, baby boy? Being away from your mate is nothing to scoff at. It can cause a physical pain," warned Emmett.

"I don't plan on being away for long. Everything is just happening so fast and I want this to end well, dad. I really do. Maybe time away will help or at least let me clear my head a bit. I am not leaving Allie. I refuse to ever lose her, but a step back might help things along and Alaska is a great place to go hunt while I do that."

"What do you think," Emmett asked Rosalie and she shrugged.

"I don't see why not. He can miss a couple of days of school if necessary. If anything, it may help him seem normal if he misses school due to sickness. Josh can catch him up on what he missed and if Zach believes this is a good move, I say we do it. I understand if no one wants to go. Emmett and I can take him," said Rosalie. Esme scoffed at that proposal.

"This family stays together, especially in our time of need. Besides, it will be nice to see our cousins again," assured Esme as she hugged her grandson. Josh pushed out his bottom lip in a pout.

"It isn't fair. I want to go too," he grumbled and Jacob ruffled his son's hair.

"Remember how you needed a few days away from your friend to deal with everything after you phased," asked Jacob. Josh sighed, but nodded.

"Yea, so is that what you need, Z," asked Josh. Zach smiled at him.

"Just a few days to figure out how I should handle this and I will be back. She is my mate. I know that, but it doesn't mean there won't be repercussions for her being with me. We will be back soon, okay?" Josh bumped fists with his friend and winked at him.

"Just don't have fun without me," said Josh.

"I will alert the Denalis to our arrival. We should head out tonight if we can," said Carlisle and Zach gulped.

"I have to let her know where I am at or she will come looking for me. I will have her meet me at J's," said Zach.

"What are you going to tell her," asked Josh.

"As much of the truth as I can," answered Zach before walking outside to call Allie.

Allie took in a shaky breath as she headed toward Jacob and Leah's house. She could sense the strain in Zach's voice when he said they needed to talk and she was worried about him. Ever since she met him, their connection grew exponentially by the day and she could already sense when he was in need. She sped down the road leading to the house and sighed in relief when she saw him waiting for her on the porch. She parked and ran over to him, getting a chuckle out of him as she hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong? You sounded worried on the phone," she said as she looked him over.

"I am fine. I just wanted to let you know that I will be out of town for a bit, so we can't hang out tomorrow like we planned." Dread filled her as he said the words and Zach could hear her heart rate speed up.

"You are leaving," she whispered and he wrapped her in his arms as their eyes locked.

"Hey, I am never leaving you. I just have to go out of town for a few days. I will be back though. I promise."

"Where are you going?"

"On a trip," he said and she smirked.

"That is really vague."

"I can't tell you," he confessed and she pulled away from him.

"Great, yet another secret being kept from me, maybe it is just me that no one can seem to trust," she muttered. He pulled her back to him.

"It isn't you."

"Then tell me. You know I can keep a secret. I would never betray your trust, Zach." He was quiet for a moment as he mulled over his choices, but finally nodded.

"Okay, look, I am going to Alaska," he confessed.

"Oh, okay, why didn't you just say so? You are going home. That's not a big deal."

"Alaska isn't really my home. I do have family there and I will explain everything later, but that is all I can say for now. Can you keep this a secret?" She kissed his cheek and smiled adoringly at him.

"Of course I can. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me."

"I will tell you everything when I get back, Allie. I promise. I don't want any secrets between us."

"I don't want that either. I am going to miss you so much."

"I am going to miss you too," he whispered as their lips inched closer together. Zach refused to breathe or move as their lips met and he felt Allie's warmth spread over him. He let her dictate their actions and she hungrily kissed him. Her fingers sunk into his hair as she pulled him closer to her. Their bodies pressed together and he felt a surge of energy pulse through him when she moaned. It took everything inside of him to fight the urge to kiss her with more passion. Instead, he pulled back and held her close to him as she caught her breath. He could feel Allie's heart racing and he kissed the top of her head.

"I am glad we finally got to do that," he chuckled and she gazed up at him with a smile.

"Me too, I am just sorry we didn't get to do that sooner before you had to leave."

"I will be back soon," he promised and gently kissed her one more time. She reluctantly got back into her car and watched him in the rearview mirror as she drove away. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of being without him for a few days and by the time she was home, she was crying. She did her best to wipe her eyes and hurried into the house. Emily heard her arrive and was shocked to see her daughter crying in her bedroom.

"Sweetie, what happened? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you," asked Emily frantically, but Allie shook her head.

"No, mom I am just being stupid," giggled Allie through her tears.

"I doubt that. Allie, please talk to me. You can tell me anything."

"The truth is a two-way street, mom. I will be fine. I just want to be left alone." Emily felt the inner conflict start up again, but she finally resolved it by choosing to speak with her daughter.

"Okay, I will make you a deal. A secret for a secret, the truth for the truth," offered Emily and Allie nodded as she wiped her eyes.

"Deal."

"Where have you been?" Allie bit her lip nervously.

"Okay, I will tell you, but you cannot freak out or tell dad yet."

"Have you been with a Cullen?"

"Why does that even matter, Cullen or not," questioned Allie and Emily sighed.

"Our family has a history with the Cullens, but continue, who have you been with lately, Allie?

"Zach Cullen," she said barely above a whisper and Emily slowly nodded.

"I had a nagging feeling for the past few days that it was him. He is a bit young for you, isn't he?"

"I know and it bothered me at first, but he isn't like guys his age. He is so sweet and funny and he treats me really well. We have hung out a lot lately and other guys would have already made a move, but Zach is different."

"I must admit that he does come from a family full of gentlemen and his mother would kill him if he acted any other way, so…."

"You know his family, his mom," asked Allie and Emily began to fidget. She stood up and began to pace.

"I am trying to figure out a way to tell you the truth without betraying your father in the process. There is an old bookstore south of the tribal school. Drive like you are heading to James Island and it is overlooking a cliff by the beach."

"Why are you telling me this? What does this have to do with…."

"There are legends about our tribe that you need to read. That particular bookstore has information that you will not be able to find online. Go there and look into the legends of our tribe. You are a smart girl. You will figure it out. Just remember that our family and the Cullens have a history."

"Mom….."

"That is all I can tell you and if you look, it will be enough," assured Emily and Allie slowly nodded.

"Okay, I don't really get it, but okay. Dad cannot know about this, right?"

"No, in fact, if he was here instead of out at a meeting, he wouldn't even let me tell you all of this. He wants to protect you from certain things and I love him for it, but it is time that you learn the truth about your heritage." Emily hugged her and gave her a kiss before leaving her with her thoughts. Allie fell back onto her bed and tried to sift through all of the information she was given. It had been a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The wilderness of Alaska was exactly what Zach needed in order to clear his mind and reflect on the past couple of weeks. It was as if his entire existence had changed in that time. His perspective was altered and he used the time to think about what he should do about Drew and Sam. The Denalis and his family gave him his space, sensing that he could use it, and Zach wandered around the vast mountains of Alaska alone as he collected his thoughts. He sensed someone approaching and smiled when he saw Benjamin.

"Hey Ben, out for a hunt too?"

"No, I am out to find you. I know you want to be alone and I won't keep you long. I just wanted to talk if that is alright."

"Of course, what's up," asked Zach. Benjamin snapped his fingers and a flame appeared before disappearing again.

"I could do that even as a human. I needed an actual flame to start off with, unlike now, but I could make fire dance even back then. That is why Amun kidnapped me and kept me locked away for so long. I always wondered what it would have been like if I would have been turned and allowed to roam freely. Would I have found Tanya sooner? Would Tia have found Connell?"

"I guess you did have to wait a while to find your mate."

"Too long and when I found her, it took too long to admit it was real, but I let other people interfere with us," said Benjamin and Zach smiled as he caught on.

"Don't worry, Ben. I am not going to stay away from Allie for long. Trust me, I have no clue how you managed to stay away from Tanya."

"I was in constant despair, but you have to understand something that it took me centuries to. You are always stronger with your mate than without her, always. There are going to be times when you question that, but understand that mates are bonded for a reason and it is a special bond."

"I will keep that in mind, Ben. Thanks," said Zach as they shook hands.

"Anytime, now, how about you come spend time with the family? Garrett is whining that he doesn't get to play with you anymore." Zach laughed and followed Benjamin back to the house.

Allie glanced down at the directions on the paper in her hand as she pulled in front of a small, rickety house on the outskirts of La Push. It seemed to be the place that her mother described, but it looked abandoned. She got out of the car and zipped up her jacket as the cold front brought swirling, frigid wind and even more precipitation to the region. The door creaked open when she knocked and it made her gulp.

"Shouldn't have seen that stupid scary movie, calm down Allie, your mom wouldn't lead you into danger," she whispered to herself.

"Can I help you," called a voice that startled her. She sighed in relief when a little, old woman moseyed to the door and opened it all the way for her.

"Sorry, am I disturbing you," asked Allie and the woman gave her a welcoming smile.

"Come on in, dear. What can I help you find?" Allie looked around the house. It looked as if the woman lived there. There was furniture and she could see a kitchen in the back. However, there were various bookshelves all around and the woman giggled.

"Don't be afraid, nothing in here will bite you," assured the woman and Allie found her voice.

"Thank you, um, my mother said that I could find what I was searching for here."

"And what is that, dear?"

"My father is Sam Uley and I would like to know the legends about our tribe and my family."

"Aw yes, the chief is your father. He is a good man. He has done much for our tribe."

"Well he doesn't really talk to me about it, so I was curious if you knew more?" The woman walked into an adjacent room and Allie watched her curiously as she sifted through a bookshelf. She pulled out a tethered, worn down book and handed it to Allie, who read the title as she dusted it off.

"_The History of Quileute Nation_, this will tell me what I want to know."

"Oh yes and much more," assured the woman before walking away.

"How much is it," called Allie, but the woman did not answer. Allie searched for her in the adjacent rooms, but gave up when she could not find her.

"Thank you," called Allie before hurrying out of the small house and to her car. As soon as the door was closed and the heat was on in the car, she began perusing the pages. There were symbols and signs that she could not decipher, but her eyes widened when a page with a wolf and a description grabbed her attention.

"Spirit warriors," she whispered in confusion and continued to read as quickly as she could.

In the distance, sitting in his truck, Daniel pulled out his phone and called his brother as he watched Allie reading in her car.

"Yea, I found her. She is at the ancient bookstore mom and dad used to take us to."

"Keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't go anywhere else," instructed Drew.

"Do we really have to do this? I hate spying on her, even if it is a direct order from the alpha. This feels too personal to me and I don't want to get involved."

"Daniel, keep an eye on her. You did good. I will let Sam know," instructed Drew before hanging up and Daniel shook his head, but kept his eyes trained on Allie.

Alice rubbed her temples again as she tried to focus on a vision, but to no avail. She growled in frustration and Jasper sent her waves of serenity as he buttoned up his jacket. He was preparing for the run back to Forks that evening and waiting on his mate to join him and the rest of the family.

"Still nothing," he asked and Alice shook her head.

"How can she block me here? This makes no sense, Jasper. Even if she was a powerful shield with years of experience this would be difficult." Eleazar nodded as he joined them in their guest room.

"Alice is right. I have never heard of such a shield. I wish I could meet her."

"Sam isn't going to let that happen," said Jasper with a smirk. The three of them went downstairs to join the rest of the family in the entryway as they said their goodbyes. Alice frowned and rubbed her temples again. Edward took notice of her thoughts.

"You have a bad feeling," stated Edward and Alice nodded.

"Something is wrong. It is off, Edward." Zach was by her side instantly.

"Do you think something is wrong with Allie," he questioned and Alice groaned.

"I don't know. It just feels wrong."

"Remember, follow your instincts, darlin'," advised Jasper and Alice took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She allowed her senses to take over and felt it in an instant. Her eyes snapped open.

"Zach, go to her. I don't know why, just go," demanded Alice and Zach sprinted out of the house. He could hear the others behind him and urged his legs to go even faster. A pulse of energy surged through him and jolted him forward as he used his power to get to Allie as quickly as he possibly could. Trees and mountains no longer blurred by. It was a streak of color as he sped out of Alaska. He felt as if he were taking forever, as if time was racing by and he was going to be too late. All he could think about was getting to Allie as soon as possible.

Hours passed as Allie sat alone in her car letting the information sink in. She was in shock. She did not know what to believe or how long she had been in the car outside of the bookstore. Her mind told her one thing, but her instincts told her another. Her mind told her it was all folklore and myth, nothing but stories to tell around a bonfire. However, her instincts told her that it made sense. She did not know what to believe and as the sky turned dark, she knew it was time to head home to confront her father. She started her car and tossed the book into the passenger seat before heading back down the narrow road to go home. The forest was dark and the road seemed smaller as the shadows of night peered among the trees. She turned on her high beams and screamed when she saw a figure standing in the middle of the road. She slammed on her brakes, only stopping mere inches from the figure, and her eyes widened when she realized it was Drew. She got out of her car and glared at him.

"Have you lost your mind? I could have killed you and what are you wearing? Where is your shirt? It is freezing out here!" Drew took a step toward her, but she stepped back. He smirked.

"So he already has you brainwashed, huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't patronize me, Allie! I know about you and Zach. Your dad and I figured it out. Nothing else is in the region but them and your dad is right. I can still smell him on you."

"Drew, I don't know what you are….."

"Don't lie to me," bellowed Drew and the sound echoed around them, scaring off the animals in the forest nearby. She put her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, you win. You are right about Zach. I have been seeing him lately," she confessed and he shook his head furiously.

"That can never happen again. He is dangerous and I have to protect you from all of them! I can't believe I let Sam down. I should have seen it coming," grumbled Drew.

"What are you talking about? How did you let my dad down?"

"Do you really think he would let you be with just anyone? He chose me because I could protect you and I felt honored when he did. You have to know how much I have always cared about you."

"So you and my dad made some weird arrangement? Did you really think that was going to work? I can't believe I ever felt guilty for having feelings for Zach while I was with you. Our relationship was built on a lie and it would have fallen apart anyways."

"You are going to stay away from them. We all are. It was fine when it was just the pack. We could handle them, but you are a human!"

"And what does that make you exactly," questioned Allie and Drew scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Like you don't know? I know you have that book."

"You have been spying on me," she asked in disgust.

"I am protecting you, Allie! You don't get it. You have no clue what you are dealing with."

"Fine, then enlighten me," she challenged.

"You don't want to know."

"Obviously I do or I wouldn't be all the way out here searching for answers right? I think I got them, but…..if it is true, then….." She could not find the words to say and Drew sighed in defeat.

"Sam didn't want to muzzle me because he trusts my instincts. Well, they are telling me the only way to keep you safe is to tell you the truth and the only way for you to accept the truth is to see it, so here it goes."

"What are you talking about? How can my dad muzzle you?" Drew didn't say a word. Instead, he stepped back several yards from her and began to shake as her eyes widened. The moment he phased in the middle of the road, she screamed and ran in the other direction. Drew ran after her and she screamed again as she saw the massive wolf chasing her. She headed into the forest and managed to keep her balance as she tripped over branches and stumps. Nightfall did not help her sight and she squinted as she tried to figure out where she was and how to get home. She refused to look back again and ran as fast as her legs could go. She hurriedly climbed over a fallen log and shrieked when someone grabbed her arm.

"Allie, calm down and let me explain," said Drew and she shrieked again when she turned to see him standing there in human form, naked.

"Stay away from me," she cried as she tried to jerk away from him, but he held on.

"I know this is a lot, but…."

"Help me," she screamed and suddenly Drew was no longer holding onto her arm. A loud crash could be heard behind her and she spun around to see a figure standing directly behind her. She screamed again, but managed to let out a cry of relief when she realized it was Zach.

"It is me. It is me okay, Allie? No one is going to hurt you," promised Zach and she cried in his arms as he stroked her hair.

"We have to get out of here. Drew….he is….." She was too panicked to say anymore and he cupped her face in his hands.

"I know," he admitted, which made her eyes widened. She placed her hands over his and could feel how cold they were.

"You know about wolves," she whispered and he nodded.

"Yes."

"How?" He glanced over his shoulder and noticed that Drew regained consciousness. The boy glared at Zach when he saw him holding Allie and phased back into wolf form.

"Hold on," said Zach before turning his attention back to Drew. He threw his force field at the wolf again and Drew yelped as he barreled into a tree, uprooting it in the process.

"I am trying to be nice, but don't tempt me, Drew," warned Zach. Drew lay in a crumpled heap and Zach turned back to Allie. She gulped as she eyed him and he smiled lovingly at her.

"You can trust me. I would never let anyone harm you," he promised and she hugged him again. He could hear the thunderous galloping of wolves in the distance and picked her up into his arms.

"We have to go. This is going to be a bit overwhelming for you, but it will end soon, okay? Just hold on to me." She nodded and tucked her head into the crook of his neck as he darted off with her. Allie's eyes widened as they sped through the forest and trees blurred by them. Before she could collect her thoughts, they were on the porch of the Cullen House. She frowned in confusion as he placed her feet on the porch and steadied her.

"You okay," he asked, but she was silent as she looked around.

"It looks different. I was just here the other day but it looks newer," she whispered in exasperation and he gauged her response as he spoke.

"It was a hologram. No one in town is supposed to know that we live here, so my Uncle Jasper installed a security system that would alter the appearance of the house if we needed to. My family was here that day you came by. I was at school." She touched the walls of the house and ran a finger over the pristine finish of the railing.

"No one can know about this place because of who you are, right?" He slowly nodded.

"I am happy that you said who instead of what. Most humans would think I am a monster, but I promise you that isn't the case."

"You are a cold one. I saw a picture of you in the book the old woman gave me, but it looks nothing like you. I could tell by the description though. The ice cold skin gave you away."

"Most humans aren't close enough for that to be an issue," chuckled Zach.

"So, what kind of cold one are you then? My people's legends say there are different kinds." He cautiously stepped toward her and sighed in relief when she closed the distance to be in his arms again.

"I prefer vampire. My family isn't like others of our kind. We only drink from the blood of animals. I have never tasted human blood and I never want to."

"That is why I have never seen you eat. You drink blood instead?"

"Yes."

"And you are immortal like the legends say, right?"

"Yes." She smiled sheepishly at him.

"Does that mean you aren't really sixteen," she asked hopefully and his booming laugh echoed around them, which made her laugh as well. The tension broke in that moment and he leaned his forehead softly against hers.

"You just found out that your ex-boyfriend can turn into a wolf and that I am a vampire, but you are still worried about my age?"

"It would explain a lot, like why you are so mature and smart. You are a perfect gentleman and I didn't think they even existed."

"I am different because I was raised by old-fashioned parents. I am the youngest in my family though. Some are centuries old," he informed.

"Will I get to meet them?" Zach smiled as he heard the familiar pitter patter of feet in the distance.

"Yep and some of my extended family as well, they are on their way," said Zach as he walked off of the porch with her by his side. Her grip tightened on his hand and he comfortingly kissed the top of her head as his family raced toward them. They slowed to walk at a human pace in hopes of not scaring her and she shyly waved at them as they approached.

"Um, hello, I am Allie," she said as she fixed her hair and they smiled at her nervousness.

"We know. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme. We are Zach's grandparents." Zach chuckled as he pulled her over to them.

"There are a lot of us, so bear with me. This is my Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella. That is my cousin Renesmee and her husband, Nahuel. That is my Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. The Denalis are the ones I was telling you about before, my family that lives in Alaska. They are like our cousins. That is Tanya, Ben, Kate, Garrett, Eleazar, Carmen, Zafrina, and Keegan," he introduced and smiled even more when Seth appeared from the brush fully dressed with Kaya.

"You remember Seth. He is a wolf, like Drew, but you don't have to be afraid of him. He is my big brother for all intents and purposes and that is his wife, Kaya. Now um, please don't freak out, but I would like you to meet my parents," said Zach and Allie's eyes widened when Rosalie and Emmett stepped forward. The blood drained from her face and Rosalie gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I know this is a lot for you to handle and we are sorry you had to find out this way," said Rosalie. Allie's head darted back and forth between Rosalie and Zach.

"But….you said…..you called him your brother," she said in shock and Garrett winced at the words.

"Well that's awkward," he muttered to Kate and she shushed him. Emmett smiled sheepishly at Allie.

"We know, but since we don't age, it would have been hard for you to accept that we were actually his parents at the time," explained Emmett. Rosalie walked over to Allie.

"Garrett is right. This is awkward, but please know that I approve of your relationship with my son. You are safe here," assured Rosalie, which made Allie sigh in relief. Edward and Jasper turned back toward the forest and frowned.

"I hate to break up the moment, but we have company," announced Jasper and Zach pulled Allie protectively behind him as the others took defensive stances in front of the couple.

"What is happening," asked Allie and Zach sighed.

"Your father is coming for you," he informed. Allie gulped as headlights bounced off of the trees and her father's truck sped down the driveway. It came to a halt with a screech and Sam slammed the door as he got out.

"That is far enough, Sam," warned Edward, but Sam ignored the warning as he stormed over to Zach and Allie. Allie gripped onto Zach tightly as her father shouted.

"Allie, get in the car," he roared. Before he could reach them, a force field pushed him a couple of steps back. Sam glared at Zach and Zach glared right back.

"You know I am going easy on you, but you need to back away. You are scaring her," warned Zach.

"She is my daughter and you need to fall back," yelled Sam. The howling of wolves echoed around them and Allie whimpered at the sound. Zach wrapped her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"They can't hurt you. I promise," he whispered to her and Sam stepped forward again. Emmett stepped in between Sam and Zach. Sam tried to push him to the side, but Emmett did not budge.

"Go near my son and you and I are going to have a problem, alpha," growled Emmett and Rosalie smiled devilishly at him as well.

"And you don't want to get me started," hissed Rosalie. Sam growled in frustration.

"This doesn't concern you or your son. You can't keep my daughter hostage!"

"Does it look like we are holding her against her will," asked Rosalie and Sam noticed the way Allie was clinging to Zach.

"She is just scared because she doesn't understand," argued Sam.

"No, she is scared because Drew chased her into the woods and freaked her out," argued Zach.

"That was a misunderstanding," shouted Sam and Edward stepped forward.

"Yelling isn't helping her calm down. She is scared, Sam," said Edward and Jasper nodded.

"Terrified and not of us," agreed Jasper.

"You two just shut up, alright. This is none of your business," yelled Sam. He groaned when he heard Jacob's truck coming closer and threw up his hands.

"Great, more people to complicate things that are between me and my daughter," added Sam as Jacob, Leah, and Josh got out of the truck. Josh ran over to Zach and Allie.

"How are you holding up," asked Josh and Allie let out a shaky breath.

"Surviving," she whispered and Josh chuckled.

"Her dad wants her to go with him," informed Zach.

"And based off the way she is holding on to you, I am guessing she doesn't want to," said Josh and Zach nodded.

"We are trying to work it out," said Zach and Josh rubbed his hands together.

"Sounds like I came just in time," said Josh. Carlisle carefully made his way over to Sam and looked the alpha in the eyes.

"You and I have always wanted the same thing, peace. Let us not forget that," reminded Carlisle, but Sam shook his head.

"All I want right now is my daughter and you will give her to me. There isn't a vampire in this world that is going to keep me from her, Cullen or not." Zach looked down at Allie and sighed.

"I know you are scared and Drew totally freaked you out, but you can trust your father," assured Zach, but Allie scoffed.

"You mean the guy that has lied to me my entire life?"

"I was trying to protect you," yelled Sam and Leah rolled her eyes.

"How about you let him handle this," suggested Leah. Sam gritted his teeth, but was silent. Zach cupped her face in his hands.

"Even if you don't trust him, you know you can trust me, right?"

"I trust you with my life, Zach."

"Good because I trust you with mine. That is why I was so willing to tell you where I was going before. I don't want us to have secrets." She thought for a moment and smiled.

"You said you were going to tell me everything when you got back."

"Yep, I planned on telling you about me no matter what. I was afraid something like this would happen, but you know the truth now. I know it doesn't seem like it at the moment, but your father and my family have done great things together. He is a good man. You should go with him."

"What about you? Zach, I love you. I never planned on springing it on you like this, especially while being surrounded by vampires and werewolves, but I love you. I don't know how to be without you anymore."

"We will be together. I promise you, Allie, but for tonight, will you please go with him? It would help settle things down a bit." Allie sighed, but reluctantly nodded. She hugged him one more time and waved goodbye to Josh before getting into her father's truck. Jasper glared at Sam.

"Now call off the wolves. I don't take kindly to the rage radiating off of them," said Jasper and Edward crossed his arms.

"Or their thoughts," added Edward. Sam ignored them and glared at Carlisle.

"Keep your grandson away from my daughter, Carlisle."

"Or what," challenged Rosalie as Emmett and Esme held her back.

"Or the treaty is null and void," announced Sam and Edward shook his head in disappointment at Sam's thoughts. Carlisle sighed.

"Sam, don't do this," pleaded Carlisle, but Sam refused to listen.

"As of this night, the treaty line is reinstated. Any vampire on Quileute land will be warned to leave and then forced to, even a Cullen," stated Sam. Jacob grabbed Sam by the collar of his shirt before Leah could hold him back.

"You idiot, I am not going to let you start a war on our people because you can't deal," roared Jacob and Sam pushed him off of him.

"I am the alpha of my tribe, Jacob! You made your choices. You don't get a say."

"I have a say over my land and Cullens are allowed on it."

"Well then lucky for you it is on the outskirts of the rez. The lines can be redrawn. If you want them on your land, that isn't my problem, but you keep that boy away from my daughter." Carlisle walked over to both of them.

"Sam, please listen to reason. After all we have been through together, do not do this," tried Carlisle and Sam sighed.

"You are a good man, Carlisle. I truly do believe that, but it doesn't matter. Nothing matters, but protecting my daughter. Stay off of my land or pay the price." With that, Sam hopped back into his truck and sped away. The wolves let out another howl before leaving the area as well and Tanya smiled sadly at Carlisle as he let out a low growl of frustration.

"I am sorry this is happening. I know how long and hard you have worked to maintain peace with the wolves. We will stay until the tension ceases," assured Tanya.

"I am not sure what good that will do and I don't want to put your family in the middle of a war zone." Kate scoffed.

"We are family and if you are in a war zone, then we will not be able to relax until we know that is no longer the case," said Kate. Carlisle and Esme smiled appreciatively at them. Edward's eyes widened as he read Eleazar's thoughts. He was by the man's side instantly.

"Are you sure? What else could explain it," questioned Edward as he followed Eleazar over to Alice. Alice eyed Eleazar curiously and the others walked over to them as well.

"I don't know, but the wolves may not be our only problem," answered Eleazar.

"What is going on," asked Alice and Eleazar scanned her over once more.

"Nothing has changed with you. I don't understand. Your ability should be fine. How is this happening," questioned Eleazar.

"Allie, she is the only factor that is new," said Alice, but Eleazar shook his head.

"I checked several times while she was here. I was close enough to get a read on her. She isn't a shield. It would take an immense amount of energy to do that amount of blocking on your power and I would be able to sense that a mile away. Alice, it isn't her. I don't know why you cannot see the future all of sudden, but it is not because Allie is blocking you," revealed Eleazar and Alice gulped as she realized that any inkling of an idea she thought she had about what was blocking her may be wrong.

To Be Continued…

AN: Dun, dun dun! Thanks for reading and the third story will be posted next week. For all those that have been asking, no, the third story will NOT be the last story in the series, so please do not worry. It is just the last story in this arc and there will be more in the future. Until next week, I hope you are enjoying and feel free to review or message me with feedback.

~Emmettroselover


	7. Chapter 7

AN: The last part of the three-story arc is now officially up. Be sure to go to my profile and check out Asa's Choice!


End file.
